The Teacher's Assistant
by ARandomFan91
Summary: Kurt is back at McKinley for senior year! And he is falling in love with his new TA, Blaine! How will Blaine react? Can they break all the rules and be together? Or will they get caught in the process?
1. The New Guy

Finally. Finally after three years of high school, Kurt Hummel was a senior. Again... FINALLY. Just one more year in this hell hole full of neanderthals and then NEW YORK CITY! This year. Kurt was determined to have things go his way, for once. He had glee club, he had friends, he had the bully whips, and he had a fabulous wardrobe. He was ready to take this year by storm.

After the shit year Kurt had last year, he figured he deserved to have this be the best year ever. He had been threatened by Karofsky, then transferred to Dalton Academy, where he joined the Warblers. But there just wasn't anything there for Kurt at Dalton. It was a nice school and everything, and the Warblers were great, but he just didn't have any of the close friendships at Dalton that he had at McKinley. So after a few months of being away from his friends, he decided to meet with Karofsky, come up with an agreement to end the severe bullying, hence the bully whips, and transferred back to McKinley, only to lose at Nationals and watch his dad have a heart attack.

All in all, last year had been horrible. It might have been a bit better if Kurt had had someone to lean on during it all, but, alas, he was alone. Yeah, he had his friends, but it just wasn't the same as a boyfriend. But Kurt had given up all thoughts of having a boyfriend while he still lived in Ohio. If he hadn't managed to find a gay guy to date at an all-boy private school, then he most definitely wouldn't find one at McKinley High.

But anyway, now it was a new year, full of opportunities just waiting to be seized. Needless to say, Kurt was happy to be back with his friends in glee club, where he just knew they would take Nationals by storm. He was happy he would only have to endure one more year in Lima, Ohio. And after walking into his first period French class, he was happy for the new sight that was awaiting him.

The instant Kurt walked through the door with his best friend, Mercedes, he went completely silent. He had never seen another person who looked so beautiful. Yeah, the guy was a little short, and his hair had wayyyy too much gel in it to be healthy, but he was cute. He had a smile on his face that lit up the entire room. And his eyes... oh god, his eyes. Kurt knew he could get lost in those for days. He was wearing skin-tight jeans, a button up shirt, suspenders, and a bow-tie, which was just absolutely adorable, in Kurt's opinion, and his ass... oh god, his ass. It was undeniably fantastic.

Kurt was instantly smitten. He had to meet this new student.

"Excuse me, Mercedes. There is a new boy over there who is just calling my name. Wish me luck!"

Mercedes just smirked, and made her way to her seat, knowing there would be no way to talk Kurt out of making a move once he set his mind to it. Kurt was the most strong-willed and determined person she had ever met. All she could do was sit back and watch.

Kurt put on his best smile, straightened out the non-existent wrinkles in his outfit, smoothed a hand over his perfectly coiffed hair, then strutted over to Blaine, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hi. I'm Kurt. I love your bow tie. It's very becoming of you."

Blaine took a moment before he responded, just taking in the beautiful boy in front of him, before he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and introduced himself to Kurt.

"Hi, and thank you, Kurt! My name's Blaine," Blaine replied, holding out his hand to shake Kurt's. Kurt felt a spark go through his hand and up his arm as contact was made.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before, and, believe me, I would have remembered you," Kurt asked with a wink.

He couldn't help but noticed that Blaine blushed before replying. YES!

"Yep. Today is my first day!"

"Oh, how wonderful! Well, since you're new and you probably want to meet some new people, how about I take you out for coffee after school and we can get to know each other. My treat."

But, oh no. Now Blaine was silent, staring at Kurt with an expression that Kurt couldn't quite place. After a few seconds of silence, Kurt began to grow uncomfortable, worried that he had done or said something wrong.

"Ummm... did I say something wr- oh my god, you're not gay, are you? I just assumed with the bow tie and your hair and I should never have assumed. I am so sorry. Oh my god. Please don't beat me up," Kurt panicked.

"Kurt. Just, shut up. That's not it. I'm gay. It's just... ummm... well, I would really, really like to hang out with you, Kurt. Believe me, I would. I just think, unfortunately, it would be frowned upon if we went out for coffee, seeing as I'm your new TA."

Kurt's eyes opened wide with shock. He took a quick glance around him and suddenly realized that Blaine was leaning over a table placed in the back of the classroom, covered in tests, books, and notes.

"So, you work here? As in, you work for Madame Sophia and the school?"

"Yeah... today's my first day on the job. And, not only that, I'm also twenty-one, and I'm just going to go out on a limb here and assume you're not legal, yet. So... I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no. I'm sorry," Blaine offered a small smile.

Kurt's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh. I see. I understand. If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go sit in my seat and die of embarrassment."

And with that, Kurt turned around and quickly darted to his seat next to Mercedes, avoiding all of her questions about the "new kid," hiding his face in shame. What he didn't see, though, that would have made him feel better, was Blaine staring at Kurt's retreating figure, shaking his head back and forth, trying to convince himself to not become enamored with one of the students. Too bad it was already too late. Blaine was totally and completely smitten with one Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I FINALLY got some free time and inspiration for another Klaine fanfic! I start college classes in a week, so hopefully I won't get too busy to stop me from updating regularly. I'm SUPER excited for this story, which means I'll write every chance I get, which means hopefully you guys will get pretty frequent updates from the story, but we'll just have to wait and see how it goes. I was originally going to write at least half of this before I posted chapter 1, but it was just announced that AVPT was happening, so I was too happy to not post this. YAY!

Hope you guys like! I'm all about the TA!Klaine train right now. Hopefully I hold my own! Review? :)


	2. Friends

It had now been two weeks since Kurt started back to school. Kurt and Blaine hadn't spoken since that first day, much to the disdain of both men involved. Kurt was sad and embarrassed to find out that Blaine was a TA, meaning that yet another man would be unavailable to him. And it stung even worse knowing that the unavailable man was at least gay this time. Blaine was in the same boat. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to be with the most beautiful man he had ever met. But that was the problem. Kurt, technically, wasn't a man yet. He was still a teenager. He was off limits. Or, at least, that's what Blaine had to tell himself every morning when Kurt walked through the door, looking as fabulous as ever in jeans that hugged his ass in just the right wa- NO. Stop that.

Blaine had to try to talk himself out of falling for Kurt on a daily basis. He figured it wouldn't be too difficult, seeing as how he doesn't really even know Kurt on a personal level. He knows Kurt appears to be confident, which is completely endearing, and has amazing taste in clothes, and is smart. Like, reallyyyyy smart. He is a loyal friend to Mercedes, has a smile that makes Blaine feel weak at the knees, and has a body to die for. But, apart from that, it should be easy to not focus on Kurt... yep.

As long as Blaine kept his distance, he should be fine.

Too bad on the Monday of the third week of school, both Kurt and Blaine were called up to Madame Sophia's desk before class started.

Both boys slowly approached the front of the room, careful to keep their distance and not openly stare at one another.

"Good morning, boys," Madame Sophia greeted. "Kurt, I have a proposition for you, and Blaine, this involves you as well, which is why I have called you up here. Kurt, you are obviously far superior to your peers in the French language, and you don't really need this class. In fact, I believe you may know more French than me half the time. Which is why I talked to the school and they decided it would be more productive for both you and me if you helped Blaine out during class time in lieu of taking the class. You would still receive full credit, but would be an assistant to myself and Blaine instead of taking the class. I also noticed that you have a free period as the last period of the day, and, if you would be up for it, I would love to have someone help Blaine grade papers. I'm sure he would appreciate the help, as well. So what do you say? Will you be my assistant?"

Both Kurt and Blaine were in shock. Madame Sophia was suggesting that Kurt be an assistant- alongside Blaine, working with Blaine, sitting near Blaine, talking to Blaine.

The two men glanced at one another to gather how they felt about it, then, immediately, both said, "yes."

So it was settled. Blaine was sure saying yes was going to end up biting him in the ass, but, right now, he just couldn't find it in himself to care. He was going to get to know Kurt. Shit.

Kurt started his job as assistant immediately, which meant Kurt and Blaine found themselves sitting at the back of the room, sharing a desk so tiny that their legs kept brushing up against each other, both men blushing and averting their eyes from one another, glancing at one another when they thought it was safe to look, not five minutes later. Considering they hadn't spoken since Kurt asked Blaine out, it was a little more than awkward.

"I'm sorry," Kurt blurted out at the same time Blaine said, "We should be friends."

"What?" Both men asked at the same time.

"You first," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, before starting, "I just wanted to apologize for coming on to you on the first day. It was extremely inappropriate of me. I just... I walked in the room and you were right there and you looked so good and I wasn't thinking and if I had known you were the TA I never would have done it, and I'm just sorry that I've made this into such an awkward situation."

Blaine stopped listening as soon as he heard Kurt say he was good-looking. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, no matter how stupid it made him look. It took him a second to realize Kurt had stopped talking.

"Ummm, Blaine? Earth to Blaine, you still with me?"

"What? Oh! I'm sorry! I must have tuned out. You find me good-looking?" Blaine asked, still smiling wide.

"Well, I mean... yeah," Kurt replied, mumbling into shoulder, turning his head to hide his blush. Then he turned his head to face Blaine to ask, " Is that all you got from that whole apology? Seriously, Blaine?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's sass. He found it adorable that he could go from embarrassed to snarky is less than two seconds.

"We should be friends," Blaine said, simply, still smiling.

"...What?" Kurt couldn't believe it. After all of this, Blaine wanted to be friends? He knew Kurt was attracted to him and he still wanted to be friends? That had never happened to Kurt before. He couldn't believe it!

"Yeah. We should be friends. I mean, we're practically co-workers now," Blaine shrugged.

Yeah, they were practically co-workers, except for the fact that Kurt was doing this for school credit instead of resume building and a career choice. And Kurt was seventeen years old and a senior in high school, while Blaine was twenty-one and a senior in college, doing this as a requirement to graduate and start his own job as a music teacher.

"Soo... friends?" Blaine asked, ignoring the voice in his head telling him this was a bad idea. That there was no way he could just be friends with this gorgeous boy sitting so close to him. That he would screw up and get fired and have people hate him and it was all going to blow up in his face. Yeah, he was just going to ignore that voice, because the only thing he knew for sure right now was that he had to get to know Kurt.

"Friends," Kurt replied, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have the day off today! Which means I woke up and immediately wrote this chapter. I was going to wait to post it later on in the day, in case I suddenly thought of any other ideas to add to this chapter, but the response to this story was so great last night, and I dreamed about my story, and I'm just so excited about it all in general, I couldn't wait another second. Soooo, hopefully this chapter is good and entertaining enough! I like it, soo... :)

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I'm so excited you guys like this story, because, let me tell you, I haven't been this excited about a story in a while, and it's making me super happy.

**Disclaimer that I left off in chapter 1: **I don't own Glee or any of these characters, except for Madame Sophia. She's all mine. **  
><strong>


	3. Almost Lovers

It was now the beginning of October, and Kurt and Blaine were practically best friends. They found themselves talking more than working when they were sitting at the desk at the back of the room together.

They could talk about anything and everything, ranging from Vogue, to gay rights, politics, music, fashion, and even football. Where Kurt excelled at fashion, Blaine excelled at sports, and they were a perfect mix of music and intelligence. Blaine had never met someone he could relate to and who balanced him out more perfectly. Needless to say, he was quickly falling in love with Kurt Hummel.

Which is how Blaine found himself wrapped up in Kurt after school one day, shoving his tongue down the younger boy's throat.

In Blaine's defense, Kurt had started it by leaning in close to Blaine's face, batting his eyelashes, and just looking so damn irresistible.

But still, it was no excuse for the make-out session that was currently going on between the two boys.

Blaine turned his head a little to the left in order to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over Kurt's teeth, trying to memorize the inside of his mouth. Kurt moaned at the sensation and taste of Blaine that was entirely consuming him. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life.

This continued for another minute before Blaine finally came to his senses and pulled back, trying to distance himself from the enrapturing man sitting in front of him.

And whoa. Wait. How did they get here? How had Blaine so royally screwed up? And why wasn't he feeling regret at his decision to kiss Kurt? Why were the butterflies in his stomach the good kind? Why was he not feeling shame at taking advantage of a younger man. Blaine quickly tried to calm himself down, attempting to balance the excitement of finally kissing Kurt and the intense fear that they would get caught, while clearing his thoughts, remembering how they had even gotten in this situation in the first place.

* * *

><p>It had all started shortly after Kurt became an assistant in the French class a month ago.<p>

On the first day of working together, after deciding they should be friends, Kurt suggested they get to know one another a little better.

"Favorite Vogue cover on three. One. Two. Three."

"Marion Cotillard!"they both replied simultaneously.

"Oh my god, stop it!" Blaine shrieked, trying to contain his happy laughter so as to not disturb the class.

"Favorite drink," Blaine suggested.

"Grande non-fat mocha."

"Ah, coffee. Same boat, my friend. I can't survive without my medium drip. I normally get it at the Lima Bean. It's a little out of the way, but it's the best."

"Same! I go there every morning. It's too bad we can't go together."

"Yeah... it's too bad," Blaine replied, a little too late.

And the seed had been planted.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Blaine found himself sitting in the Lima Bean, anxiously awaiting Kurt's arrival. He stood up to leave at least three times while he waited, arguing with himself that he had to be crossing a line. This was completely inappropriate behavior. He couldn't be seen with Kurt outside of school hours. This was just all wro- oh my god there he is he looks so beautiful today!<p>

Kurt had finally showed up, and all thoughts of leaving completely left Blaine's mind. Blaine hurriedly gathered his bag and went to discreetly stand next to Kurt in line. He gently nudged his shoulder against Kurt's to get his attention, trying his best to hide his smug smile.

"Fancy seeing you here," Blaine said, smirking.

Blaine couldn't help but notice Kurt didn't look surprised to see him at all. Had Kurt predicted Blaine would make an appearance?

"Oh really? You being here doesn't have anything to do with me mentioning that I come here every morning?"Kurt asked, shooting Blaine a flirty smile.

"Nope. Just happened to wander in," Blaine shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Oh, what a coincidence. Because I've never seen you here in the morning before," Kurt replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, things change. And since we are both here by chance and we are friends now, we might as well sit together."

Kurt smiled, ordered his and Blaine's coffee, then they made their way over to a table to sit together, already engrossed in conversation.

"Kurt, you didn't have to buy my coffee," Blaine argued.

"It's fine. I knew you order. It's the least I could do."

And so the boys sat, drank their coffee, and got to know each other even better. And they continue to do so every morning after.

* * *

><p>A week later,Kurt and Blaine were beyond inseparable. During first period French one day, while Blaine was grading papers, Kurt decided he wanted to have a little fun. He reached across the desk to grab a Sharpie, being sure to brush against Blaine's arm as he did so. He didn't even pretend not to notice the way Blaine shivered when Kurt touched him.<p>

Kurt uncapped the Sharpie, grabbed Blaine's arm that was closest to him, and began to write.

_I never knew there would be a better tomorrow _ _But you've come into my life and taken away all my sorrow _ _My days of sadness are a thing of the past _ _Because I have found-_

"Ummmm... Kurt?" Blaine asked, not believing, yet again, that Kurt could be so bold.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"What are you-?"

"I'm writing a poem on your arm. Now hush so I can finish," Kurt scolded, playfully, putting the marker back to Blaine's arm.

"I can see that, Kurt. But what I meant to ask was why?" Blaine asked, glad that Kurt hadn't stopped writing this time when he spoke. Even though he couldn't admit it out loud, he was silently thrilled at what Kurt was doing. The contact, the romance of it all. It was just so... so Kurt.

"I'm leaving you with something to remind you of me throughout the day," Kurt shrugged, closing the cap of the marker and hurriedly going back to grading papers, refusing to look at Blaine.

Blaine glanced down to read the rest of the poem, and couldn't help but smile.

"I don't need anything to remind me of you, Kurt. You're already always on my mind," Blaine said, quietly, not daring to take his eyes off the words written on his arm.

-_true love at last._

* * *

><p>During last period of the same day as the poem incident, Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. He got no work done whatsoever. He was completely head over heels with the man sitting next to him. Yes, man. He had decided that, while Kurt may be seventeen, he was the most mature teenager he had ever met in his life. Besides, Kurt had mentioned the other day that he would be turning eighteen in just a little over a month, so he was practically a man already.<p>

Blaine was lost in his thoughts for Kurt. He kept looking down to the poem on his arm, reading it over and over again, then he would look back up at Kurt and try to figure out what color his eyes are, or marvel at how his hair always looked so perfect.

Which is why, when Blaine saw a stray piece of hair had fallen onto Kurt's forehead while Kurt graded papers, he couldn't help but reach out and sweep the strand of hair back into place. Once he realized what he had done, he froze. He let his hand linger for a second against Kurt's face before he quickly brought his hand back to himself and averted his eyes, blushing. Kurt just stared at Blaine with a mouth open wide in shock.

Kurt was about to confront Blaine, when the bell rang, and Mr. Schuester came running into the classroom, right up to the desk Kurt and Blaine were currently sharing.

"Blaine! Hi! Could I have a moment? Kurt, you can go on ahead to glee club. I'll be there shortly," Mr. Schuester said, waving to Kurt as Kurt left the classroom, glancing back at Blaine quickly before he exited.

"Hi, Blaine. I'm Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Will," Will introduced himself, reaching out a hand to greet Blaine.

"Hi, Will. It's nice to finally meet you. Kurt is always talking about you and glee club," Blaine said, reaching out to shake Will's hand.

"Well, that's the thing. Kurt is always talking about you during glee club as well," Will explained.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at that.

"Does he, now?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Kurt has a bit of a school-boy crush on you," Will winked.

"Well, isn't that endearing," Blaine teased.

"Yes, anyway, because Kurt is always talking about you with Mercedes and the other girls in the group, I found out that you used to be a part of the Dalton Academy glee club."

"Yeah, I was their lead singer back in the day," Blaine said, trying not to sound too proud.

"Well, Blaine, I think New Directions could really use someone like you, which is why I would love for you to help me run Glee Club. I could use the extra help, and I think it would be great to have a younger influence who the kids can relate to more helping out," Will explained.

"Oh! Wow! Ummm, yeah, sure! I would love to. When do I start?" Blaine asked, flattered that Will had come to him, and internally excited that he would get to spend more time with Kurt now.

"Right now, if you want. I figured you could come and introduce yourself, in case not everyone knows who you are, and then you could sing something, if you want."

"Sure, sounds great. Let's go," Blaine said, grabbing his stuff and walking out the door with Will. He knew exactly what he was going to sing.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone, this is Blaine Anderson! He's going to help me run glee club! Please give him a warm welcome," Mr. Schuester announced to the glee club as he and the younger man walked in.<p>

Kurt couldn't help but openly stare. _That's_ what Mr. Schuester wanted to talk to Blaine about? Blaine is going to help with glee club? Every day? Kurt was going to get to see Blaine after school now too? So now Kurt had coffee with Blaine in the morning, first period, last period, and after school. Wow. Was fate finally on his side?

Blaine tried to hide the smirk on his face as he saw Kurt staring incredulously at him. He was glad Kurt was so excited, because he was doing this mostly for him.

"Hey guys. Like Mr. Schuester said, I'm Blaine. I'm a TA here. And, I guess I'm going to sing for you now. Sooo... here goes nothing.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<em>

Oh, wow. This was an acoustic version of the song. Kurt had never heard anything so beautiful. And Blaine was playing piano while he was singing. Kurt had no idea that Blaine could play the piano. Wow. That was seriously sexy. And just so romantic. Oh, and did Blaine just glance at him? Yep, he did. He totally did, because he just did it again. Blaine was singing this beautiful song to Kurt. Oh wow.

_Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever<em>

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
><em>_Now baby I believe  
>This is real<br>So take a chance and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
><em>And got drunk on the beach<em>  
><em>Got a motel and<em>  
><em>Built a fort out of sheets<em>  
><em>I finally found you<em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever<em>

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>In my skin tights jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me<em>  
><em>In my skin tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>

_Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back  
>No<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>In my skin tights jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me<em>  
><em>In my skin tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

Blaine ended the song just staring at Kurt, hoping he hadn't been to obvious about who he was singing to. But from the smile on Kurt's face, Blaine could tell that Kurt, at least, had gotten the message, and that's all that mattered. Blaine stood from the piano and walked to the back of the room to sit next to Kurt, which, conveniently enough, was the only seat open in the room, and effectively tuned out the rest of practice, which was mostly just arguments coming from that brunette chick with the annoying voice, and a Latina girl who kept yelling Spanish.

And if Blaine happened to grab Kurt's hand halfway through practice and discreetly hold it behind the chair for the rest of glee club, well, no one saw a thing.

* * *

><p>And now we're back to present day. The first week of October, the same week Blaine started helping out with glee club. Glee had ended fifteen minutes ago, but Kurt and Blaine remained alone in the choir room, enjoying any extra time they could spend together. Kurt was currently telling Blaine about how he used to get bullied last year.<p>

"And then, when I chased him into the locker room... he... he kissed me. My first kiss. Then threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone. So, I ran. Went to a different school, ran away from my new family and my friends at glee club. I was completely alone. I had never been so sad or scared."

Kurt finished his story and leaned against Blaine's arm, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, trying his best to comfort the young man.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. You didn't deserve that. That's horrible. And I'm sorry your first kiss was taken from you like that. I wish... I just wish... never mind."

"What, Blaine?" Kurt asked, sitting up and leaning in close to Blaine's face. "What do you wish?"

"I... I wish that- that I had been your first kiss."

And with that, Blaine closed the space between them and kissed Kurt with all the love and passion that he had.

And oh. Crap. That's how Blaine had gotten into this situation. The situation of freaking out over kissing the love of his life. Freaking out because he just broke, like, a billion different laws. Freaking out because he couldn't believe he just had his tongue in Kurt's mouth and it was so freaking wonderful. But no, it couldn't be. This was wrong. He shouldn't have done that. He had to fix this.

"Kurt. Oh god... I- I am so sorry. That was inappropriate."

"I didn't mind. I thought I made that pretty clear. I definitely didn't mind," Kurt assured Blaine, leaning in for another kiss.

"No! Wait, Kurt. Please don't kiss me again, because I'll lose my train of thought and I really need to get this out," Blaine waited for Kurt to back up a little bit, then continued. "I am ridiculously attracted to you, but we can't do this. I refuse to break two rules at once. I'm not supposed to be with you because I'm your teacher. And you're not eighteen yet, and I know that rule technically only applies to sex, but I can't trust myself around you, so I'm not going to take that risk."

"But-" Kurt attempted to interrupt, but Blaine put a finger up to Kurt's lips, effectively silencing him.

"Hold on. I'm not finished. We can't date right now, because it's just too risky. But I'm not going to lie to myself. I need you, Kurt. You move me. So we will return to the possibility of us being together when you turn eighteen. Until then, we can be friends. Hell, you're already the best friend I've ever had. But nothing more. I've been looking for you forever, so I'm willing to wait as long as I have to for you, but I'd rather wait as little as possible. So until your birthday. Just until your birthday."

"Blaine, I would wait a lifetime for you. But now that I've found you, I'm never saying goodbye to you. Besides, we're not technically breaking school rules. Sure, you've been hired by the school, but you're not my teacher. I think the no-dating rule only applies between teacher/student relationships."

"Well still, we're close enough to that line that we would make a lot of people uncomfortable. It would be frowned upon."

Kurt stared at Blaine incredulously, before giving him his best bitch glare.

"Blaine Anderson, I don't know if you noticed, but we're gay. We already make people feel uncomfortable. We're already frowned upon. So fuck them. I want to be with you. We'll wait till I'm eighteen, but then we're going to be together. Deal?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's forwardness. Who was he fooling? He could never say no to Kurt. It was already too late for that.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, first things first, I really, really love this chapter, which you could probably tell from the length. Like I said earlier, I'm writing this story because I wanted TA!Blaine to be done my way, so I'm writing this for my enjoyment just as much as yours. It's just a plus for me that you guys are enjoying it as well! Which, according to your lovely reviews, you are! So yay! And on that note, THANK YOU for reading and reviewing. It seriously makes my day. You guys are great.

The song is not mine. It is Teenage Dream. If you didn't recognize it, go look it up on youtube. Preferably Darren singing it in London, because that's what I was going off of when I wrote that scene. And the poem is just a random poem I found on-line called A Better Tomorrow by Yvonne Warren.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The style of telling it through flashbacks was a first for me, but I was happy with the outcome. Let me know what you thought! :)


	4. Caught

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine during the last period of the day one Friday night.

"Nope. Just gonna sit at home and watch TV, I suppose. You?"

"Is that so? Well, I was thinking of going out to eat dinner at Breadstix, then maybe catch a late movie. By myself. Completely alone... I just can't think of anyone to go with, you know?" Kurt was coming on to Blaine, in the middle of French... again. God did Blaine love this man.

"Oh really? Sooo... what time do you think you'll get to Breadstix?" Blaine asked, nonchalantly.

"6 o'clock sharp, and don't be late," Kurt replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>Blaine definitely wasn't late. In fact, he was thirty minutes early. He got there before Kurt, even. He asked for a booth near the back in a secluded corner.. He texted Kurt where he was sitting so the man could find him when he got there, then began his wait.<p>

But despite being so early, he didn't have to wait long. Kurt showed up not even ten minutes later.

"A little eager, are you?" Blaine asked, teasingly.

"You're the one who is half an hour early," Kurt shot right back.

"Okay, so, just for the record... Kurt! Oh my god! What are you doing here? I _never_ see you outside of school! Fancy that! Please, won't you join me?" Blaine practically shouted for the whole restaurant to hear.

"So much for being discreet, you dork," Kurt whispered as he sat down across from Blaine, who instantly reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, holding it with pride on top of the table. Friends could do that, right?

"Well, _just for the record_," Kurt mocked, "I'm glad you agreed to do this. Especially after what happened earlier this week in the choir room. I'm glad we can still be friends after everything."

"Kurt! Of course we can still be friends! I couldn't imagine not being your friend. That would suck. Your life wasn't the only one whose sucked before. My life was pretty shitty too, and now that I have you, I don't ever want to go back to that."

"Wait, how did your life suck? We never got around to talking about your high school experience and all, on account of you jumping my bones after I told my sob story," Kurt couldn't help but tease.

"Well, in high school, I was bullied pretty badly at first. I got jumped at a Sadie Hawkins Dance sophomore year and ended up in the hospital. So, I transferred to Dalton Academy, which you already knew about, with me being in the Warblers and everything," Kurt nodded for Blaine to continue. "When I went to Dalton, I was in a sacred space, which you should also know about, having gone there for a few months last year. Which means you also get why it sucks. It's not the real world. It's a bubble. And I never got anything real and solid out of it. Which meant that as soon as I graduated, the real world was a total shock, and I was completely alone. College was hell. Hate crimes happened to me a lot, what with going to college in Ohio, but I was too scared to go anywhere else. I didn't have a very good support system telling me I was destined for better things, you know? But, whatever. As soon as this year is over, I'm headed to New York City to become a music teacher."

Kurt was staring at Blaine in shock.

"What?" Blaine questioned after a few moments of silence.

"First of all, you have a support system now. Second of all, you are _definitely _destined for better things. And last, I'm going to New York City, too!" Kurt exclaimed, giddily. "Imagine that!"

"Well, Kurt Hummel, I would say the fates are definitely in our favor."

Except, at that exact moment, one Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury came walking into the restaurant, sitting in the same general area as Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh my god!" Kurt shrieked, pulling his hand out of Blaine's and attempting to hide behind his menu.

Blaine looked over to where Kurt was looking when he screamed and nearly had a heart attack. Ohhhh no. No way. This was not good.

"Shit! Kurt! What do we do? What if they see us? What do we say?" Blaine panicked.

"I don't know! I don't know! We've got to get out of here. You first! Make a run for it!"

"But we haven't even eaten yet..." Blaine argued, lamely.

"Blaine Anderson, sometimes I think you're the child in this relationship. Get your ass out of that seat and move!" Kurt whispered, incredulously.

Blaine got up and walked toward the front door, managing to get by unnoticed. Kurt waited ten seconds, then got up and followed, leaving a small tip for the waitress, feeling bad for having wasted her time.

Kurt only made it a few steps, however, until he was spotted by Mr. Schuester.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt! What are you doing here?" Mr. Schuester exclaimed.

Kurt glanced toward the door and could see Blaine waiting on the other side, staring at Kurt and Mr. Schuester with a look of horror on his face.

"Ummm... well, hey Mr. Schue... I, ummm... well... I was just having dinner."

"By yourself?"

"Mr. Schuester, as far as I know, I'm the only gay teen in the entire state of Ohio. Of course I was having dinner by myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, my dad is expecting me at home. I'll see you at school on Monday."

And with that, Kurt darted for the door, falling into Blaine's arms as he got outside, both laughing from the thrill of it all.

"Oh my god! You got caught! What did he say?" Blaine asked, wrapping an arm around Kurt as they started walking toward the movie theater.

"He just asked what I was doing alone at Breadstix. I told him it was one of the consequences of being the only out gay guy in Ohio," Kurt laughed.

"We could have stayed. We could have told him it was tutoring session or something," Blaine argued, trying to figure out a way they could still do things like this in the future when they were actually dating.

"Yeah, except for the fact that most teachers or TA's or whatever don't usually have tutoring sessions at the hottest date spot in town. Plus, we are at the same level of intelligence in French. It would make no sense for you to be tutoring me," Kurt explained.

"But, my professors at college take students out for dinner all the time the night after an exam. Some even go out for drinks. It's completely normal!"

"Well, Blaine, that may be the norm for college, but it's not exactly common in high school, in case you've forgotten."

"Yeah, you're right..." Blaine trailed off. "We'll just have to find a way to be more discreet in the future."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that. The future. Where they would actually be dating. And could kiss again. He couldn't wait.

"Well, for now, I can't think of anything more discreet than the back row of a dark movie theater for this 'not-a-date' outing."

"Sounds perfect. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter was originally going to be twice as long, but I decided part 2 would be better suited as a chapter of it's own.

Anyway... hope you liked! And thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for the lovely reviews! They seriously make my day :)


	5. Doubt

Monday came around all too quickly, but not fast enough for Kurt, who hadn't seen Blaine since Friday night at their date-that-wasn't-really-a-date. Blaine was running late on Monday morning, so he texted Kurt and told him they would have to forgo coffee that day, much to the disappoint of both.

But maybe it was for the best. Kurt and Blaine were both a little jumpy about being seen in public after almost being caught on Friday night. They decided it would be best to be a bit more discreet about their friendship for while.

Which is why the first thing Kurt did on Monday morning in French class was walk up to the desk at the back of the room and throw an empty notebook onto the table.

"What's this?" Blaine asked, staring at the notebook.

"It's how we're going to communicate during class today," Kurt sat down, smiling.

"A notebook? We can't just talk or text like we normally do?"

"Nope. We want to be more discreet, so we're going to pass notes." Plus, it seemed more romantic to Kurt. It was like writing love letters in a way. But he would never admit that out loud.

"Okayyy then," Blaine shrugged, smiling at Kurt who was now sitting next to him, their legs brushing. "So, do I just..." Blaine asked, gesturing toward the notebook.

"Yes, Blaine. You may begin writing now."

_Hi Kurt._

Kurt looked down to read the note, then shot Blaine a bitchy glare, before writing back,

**Seriously, Blaine? That's all you have to say? "Hi, Kurt?"**

_What? I haven't written notes since high school. Sorry! I'm a little out of practice. _

**Well, here. Let me clue you in: I couldn't stop thinking about you all weekend. **

Blaine looked over at Kurt with wide eyes as he read the note. He had no idea why things like this still surprised him about Kurt, but he just wasn't used to guys being so bold around him.

_I thought about you, too. I figured you would know that by the insane amount of texting that went on between us. Thank god I have unlimited texting or I'd be living on the street by now._

**My dad almost threatened to take my phone away from me at the dinner table because I was texting you so much. I was worried he would figure out something was up, since I couldn't stop smiling. **

_But there isn't something up, remember? Just friends. _

**Yeah, until my birthday on November 9th, which is less than a month away now! Do you have any special plans for me yet?**

Blaine blushed as he replied.

_Maybe... ;)_

**You better! ;)**

_But seriously, though. It will be an amazing birthday. I know this because I could literally do anything with you and I would be the happiest man alive._

**I thought you said you were out of practice when it came to writing notes...**

_YOU'RE BLUSHING! YES! I made Kurt Hummel blush! -does a little jig- _

**Oh hush. So anyway, when are we hanging out again? Apart from coffee in the morning, which I missed today, by the way. **

_I missed it too! I'm sorry I couldn't make it! But to answer your question, I'm not sure. I want to hang out with you. I really do, but I'm just a little nervous after that run in with Mr. Schuester on Friday night. _

**I understand :(**

_I hate to do this, but we need to grade these papers by the end of class..._

Kurt read Blaine's last note, nodded, then put the notebook away, pulling out a marker to start silently grading papers next to Blaine, both men glancing at the other any chance they got.

* * *

><p>The glances going on between Kurt and Blaine did not go unnoticed by Santana Lopez. Nope. Santana considered herself an expert when it came to hidden romances, and Kurt Hummel had it bad for Blaine Anderson. She suspected Blaine might even return the feelings, but she could tell neither of them were doing anything about it. Nope, they were still just friends. But they wanted more. She was sure of it.<p>

Santana wanted to talk to Kurt about it and tell him to just give it up, that there was no way a TA would date a student, despite Blaine being gay, which she knew from the second he walked in to glee club and sang Teenage Dream to Kurt. Yep, she knew who he was singing to. No one else may have noticed, but she knew.

Again, it was a gift.

So, while Santana would have loved to been the one to put Kurt in his place, she figured this was a conversation better suited for Mercedes Jones, Kurt's best friend. Yes, she would have to fill Mercedes in as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Santana ended up telling Mercedes her suspicion that Kurt had it bad for the French TA that Thursday during lunch. Mercedes wasn't surprised. She knew Kurt had a crush on the man from the first day of school, when Kurt went up to Blaine and asked him out point-blank. And she knew the crush hadn't stopped there. She saw the way Kurt blushed when he would talk to Blaine at the back of the classroom, and how Kurt always talked about Blaine during glee club, or, at least, until Blaine joined. Then Kurt didn't talk about Blaine anymore because he was always sitting next to Blaine, trying to be as close to him as possible.<p>

Mercedes hated to do this, but she figured it was time for an intervention. Which is why, during glee club that afternoon, she grabbed Kurt the second he walked in and forced him to sit next to her, away from Blaine.

"Kurt, we need to talk."

"Sure, Mercedes! What's up?" Kurt asked, wondering why she wouldn't let him sit next to Blaine.

"It's about Blaine."

Oh. That's why. Oh god! What if Mercedes had noticed something was going on between them! Oh, but wait. Nothing was going on between them. They were strictly friends, as of right now. That's it. Sure, they liked each other, and sure, they had kissed that one time, and they went on that "date" on Friday night, but still... completely innocent!

"I know you like him, Kurt. And I'm intervening. He is unreachable. I understand that he's gay and, of course, with you being the only out gay teen in Ohio, that would be attractive to you. I get that. But he's out of bounds, even for you. I'm sorry, Kurt, but it's for your own good to just forget about him and move on, or at least wait until you go to New York City to pine after a guy."

"Ummm..." Kurt had no idea what to say. He didn't want to agree with Mercedes, because then she would expect him to stop hanging around Blaine so much, and Kurt just couldn't do that. But he didn't want to argue with her either, because then the truth that his feelings were reciprocated might come out, and that would be disastrous. "I don't like him..." Kurt settled with.

"Kurt... sweetie. I know you're lying. You're not exactly subtle," Mercedes argued.

"Fine, okay, I like him. Whatever. We're just friends, Mercedes. Is that such a bad thing? I like him and he's friends with me. That's the closest to a relationship I've ever had. Can't you just let me have that?" Kurt asked, trying to stretch the truth the best he could.

"I just don't want to see you get heartbroken. It's obvious that Blaine will never be able to like you back. And are you sure you guys are actually friends, or is he just trying to be supportive to you?" Mercedes asked. "He probably knows you have a crush on him and just wants to let you down gently."

And while Kurt knew what she was saying wasn't true, that Blaine _did _ like him back and they _would _be more than friends, and Kurt _wasn't _going to get heartbroken, it didn't mean it didn't place a seed of doubt in his mind. Like the fact that Blaine didn't want to be seen in public with him anymore. He said it was because he was nervous, but what if he was really saying that because he was just embarrassed by Kurt's obvious feelings for him? Ugh... and now Kurt was just being paranoid. There's no way Blaine didn't like him back.

"Yeah, okay. I get what you're saying. And I appreciate you trying to help. But I know that Blaine is my friend, and I know I won't get hurt, okay? I promise."

And with that, Kurt got up from Mercedes' side and went to go sit at his regular spot next to Blaine for the rest of glee club.

When practice was over, Kurt asked Blaine to stay late with him, which wasn't unusual for the two men.

"What's up? What did Mercedes have to say to you earlier?" Blaine asked, seeing in Kurt's eyes that something had upset him.

"Blaine... do you promise that we'll be together when I turn eighteen?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Kurt... wh- where is this coming from?" Blaine asked, confused about why Kurt was suddenly doubting his feelings for him.

"Just answer the question, Blaine."

"Yes! Of course we're going to be together! I'm crazy about you! I thought you knew that!" Blaine exclaimed, taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"It's just... Mercedes basically said that I shouldn't hold my breath and you would never want to be with me and that it just wasn't going to happen, and I know deep down that it's not true... that you return my feelings, but it just got to me. I'm sorry. I'm being silly," Kurt made to walk away. Blaine pulled him closer.

"No, you're not being silly. I'm sorry that you felt that way for even a second. If we could be together right now, we would. Believe me. I want you so badly, Kurt. But we can't. Not yet. I'm so sorry," Blaine sighed.

Kurt nodded his head, showing that he understand.

"How about this. Let's go get some coffee at the Lima Bean. I'll buy. It will be just like a real date. A preview of what's to come, if you will," Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into a tight hug and pressing a light kiss to his cheek, deciding he wouldn't worry about the possibility of getting caught as long as it meant he would see Kurt happy again.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Blaine," Kurt sighed into Blaine's chest.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"Just... for being you. For being amazing. For liking me back. Just... thank you for everything."

"Anytime, Kurt. Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those who wanted to know, nothing big went down at the movie theater in chapter 4. They wanted the back row so they could have some privacy. All they did was hold hands, and, halfway through the movie, Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Sorry I didn't include that scene in the last chapter! I just figured it wasn't anything big, so... anyway.

Hope you guys like this chapter! Oh no, about Santana and Mercedes! They're a little bit suspicious! But I think Kurt led them off the trail for now.

KURT'S BIRTHDAY IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! I'm ready to write some legit student/teacher dating drama. :)

Thank you for the reviews! I always love to hear what you guys think! :)

ALSO: Shout-out to the first person who realizes why I picked November 9th for Kurt's birthday.


	6. Happy Birthday

It was finally here. Kurt's eighteenth birthday! He was legal!

After a month of waiting, of sexual tension, of countless "dates" with Blaine, they could finally be together... in secret, of course. But still. Blaine would finally be Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt could kiss him whenever he wanted, and their dates could actually be called that, and they wouldn't have to be so careful around each other when in private anymore.

Of course, Kurt still hated the fact that they would have to be discreet in public, but he was willing to wait as long as he had to, as long as he was waiting with Blaine by his side.

The morning of his birthday, Kurt and Blaine met up at the Lima Bean before school, just like usual., Except this time, Blaine greeted Kurt with a kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet and quick, but it was still a freaking kiss on the lips. Oh my god, Kurt thought he was going to die. But then...

"Oh my god, Blaine! What are you doing? Just because we can be together now doesn't mean you can go around kissing me in public! What if someone saw?" Kurt panicked.

Blaine just smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him in close, chests flush together.

"Well, birthday boy, that's one of the perks of getting coffee so far from McKinley. No one here knows who we are. Plus, I scanned the room as soon as I walked in just to make sure no one we knew was here. Sooo..." Blaine lingered off, bringing Kurt in for another short peck. "Happy Birthday, Kurt."

"Thank you," Kurt sighed, slightly dizzy from all the affection he was receiving from Blaine. After a few seconds, though, the worst of the butterflies went away and Kurt regained his usual sass. "So what'd you get me?" Kurt teased.

"What? Am I not enough?" Blaine feigned offense.

"You are plenty. But I know you, and I know you got me something fabulous, so go ahead and spill. What is it?" Kurt pleaded, eagerly, excited to be getting a gift from his _boyfriend. _God that felt good.

"Well, first of all, I'm buying you coffee."

"Blaine... you always buy me coffee," Kurt deadpanned.

"Yes, but today it's a birthday coffee, so it's special," Blaine teased. "But I got you something else, too. Come on, let's go sit down and I'll give it to you," Blaine said as he took their coffees and made his way to their usual table.

"Kurt... let me just start off by saying I thought this day would never come. It's only been a few months of waiting, but those months have been agony. But, at the same time, they were the best few months of my life, because they were spent with you. So, my gift shows how grateful I am to you for wanting to be with me, for waiting with me, for not being weirded out by our unconventional relationship. I'm so happy we're finally getting what we've wanted for so long," Blaine said, pulling out a small jewelry box from his pocket.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped, wondering what Blaine could have bought him, and in awe over the beautiful speech he had just delivered.

"I bought you a ring. Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring or anything like that, and I feel stupid calling it a promise ring, but I guess, technically, that's what it is. It's a ring for you to wear to show that you belong to me. Sure, no one else will understand its significance or meaning, but it's our own personal little connection to one another, because I have a matching one that I will always wear. Will you accept it?" Blaine asked, suddenly nervous he was moving too fast too soon.

"Blaine... oh my god, it's stunning. Of course I will wear it. And I'm so happy you have one, too. Every time I see it I'll think of you... which shouldn't be difficult considering I already think of you all the time..."

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's right hand, placing the ring on his ring finger. "I want you to wear it on your right hand so it will be more inconspicuous. People are more likely to ask questions if you wear it on your left, you know?"

Kurt nodded, pulling his hand back and just staring at the ring with affection. When he glanced back up at Blaine, he noticed Blaine had already put on his matching ring. The smile that appeared on Kurt's face could have lit up the whole room.

"Thank you, Blaine. The day has barely begun and it's already the best birthday I've ever had."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was rather uneventful.<p>

Kurt and Blaine drove to school separately, and continued to write notes to each other during class, a habit that had only grown stronger since that day Kurt first suggested it. Kurt's friends wished him happy birthday throughout the day, and New Directions sang to him during glee after school. That afternoon, Kurt had a small party with just the glee club and his family at his house.

It was always fun getting together with the glee club, but the whole time during the celebration, Kurt couldn't help but wish that Blaine was there with him. In fact, that's what Kurt wished for when he blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

Around ten o'clock, the guests started dispersing, and Kurt settled down for bed. It was ten minutes after that, that Kurt's birthday wish came true.

_'tink' 'tink'_

Kurt was almost asleep, but he was jolted fully awake by the sound of something tapping against his window. He tried to ignore it, but it continued, and grew louder, as the minutes passed.

Finally, Kurt got out of bed and moved to the window to check out what the cause of the noise was. He nearly passed out when he saw what was outside.

Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend, was standing in Kurt's front yard, throwing pebbles at his window. This couldn't be real.

Kurt waved to Blaine, acknowledging that he saw him, then held up a finger to signal that he would be down in a minute. He hurriedly threw on the clothes that he had been wearing at his party, and crept down stairs and out the front door, careful not to wake his family.

"Blaine! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Kurt whispered as he ran across his yard and into the arms of his boyfriend.

"I just wanted to see you one last time on your birthday. Was your party fun?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt tight in his arms.

"It was. New Directions are always fun. I wish you could have been there, though," Kurt sighed.

"One day I will be. I promise," Blaine answered, then leaned down to claim Kurt's lips with his own. It was a kiss full of passion and pent-up feelings, much like the first kiss they shared. Except this one didn't have to end. This one continued on for what felt like hours, both men taking their time to discover each other, learn what made the other tick. They alternated between fast and slow, sweet and aggressive, until, finally, the need for air made them break apart, both sporting goofy grins.

"Blaine Anderson, I think I'm going to like dating you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have a few notes for this chapter, so just bear with me. Or you can skip over this. Whatever :)

First of all, shout-out to **bittenbadly** for figuring out why November 9th is Kurt's birthday. That's the air date for Never Been Kissed, thus, the anniversary of when Kurt met Blaine!

Also, you may have noticed a lack of smut in this chapter. I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for some birthday sex! I want Kurt and Blaine to move at a slower pace. But, I have finally decided whether or not there will be sex in this story, and the answer is yes! With that being said, any sex between the two will be sweet and romantic... no hard-core smut to be found in this story. Sorry.

And on that note, I don't trust my sex-scene writing skills AT ALL. I tried writing a smut one-shot once and I got mixed reviews. It's just not something I've written a lot of. So, I've never done this before, but would someone be interested in being a beta for my sex scenes? There won't be many in this story, and that's all I would ask you to look over and help out with. Preferably, I'd like someone's help who has written/read a lot of gay smut before and would be able to offer helpful tips. Just leave a review or message me if you're interested! Please and thank you!


	7. First Date

The morning after Kurt's birthday, Kurt and Blaine were sitting even closer than usual at the table at the back of the French classroom, holding hands under the table, writing notes back and forth with the hands that weren't touching.

**Kurt! I have our first date planned!**

Kurt glanced down at the note and smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand before writing back,

_Already? Aren't you the eager one?_

**Well, I've been planning this day for months, so...**

_In that case, I can't wait! When is it?_

**Saturday night. Think you can get away from everyone for a while?**

Honestly, Kurt was a bit hesitant at first. That was the night of the annual Sound of Music sing-along that he always went to, but, at the same time, he was really anxious to go on this date with Blaine. He supposed he could skip it, just this once.

_I think I can manage that :)_

**Yay!**

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe Kurt had actually agreed to go out with him on Saturday night. Kurt had been talking about the Sound of Music sing-along for weeks now. He thought for sure Kurt would turn him down, but he had to at least try, and he couldn't think of any other way to ask Kurt out without ruining the surprise. And Kurt had said yes. Wow. Kurt had put Blaine before his sing-along. Just... wow. Blaine would have to make this the best date ever.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Kurt whined for the fifteenth time that night. It was the night of Kurt and Blaine's first date. Kurt had told his dad that he was headed to the sing-along, which was completely believable considering that's where he actually would have been any other year. So now it was just Kurt and Blaine, alone at last.<p>

"What fun would that be if I ruined the surprise now?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt's impatience.

"Blaineeee," Kurt whined some more.

"Oh hush, you. I promise this will be fun. Just trust me!"

"Always."

Fifteen minutes and three Katy Perry songs later, they had arrived at their destination.

"Blaine... what?" Kurt asked, completely confused. They had just pulled up to the theatre where the sing-along was always held.

"Kurt, come on. Did you really think I would make you miss your Sound of Music sing-along? You've been talking about it for weeks. I just thought it would be nice if you had a date to it for once," Blaine shrugged, trying his best to hide his smug smile at Kurt's reaction.

"Oh my god! Blaine! Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my god! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! I thought you forgot and I was so sad but I was happy, too, because I was going on a date with you, but now I get the best of both and oh my god just thank you!" Kurt shouted out in one breath, throwing himself at Blaine, who was still sitting in the driver's seat.

"Whoa! Okay, okay. Settle down. You're welcome. Only the best for you, Kurt. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and rushed out of the car to get the door for Kurt, then instantly took his hand, gave Kurt a quick kiss, and the two men made their way into the theatre.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Blaine, that was so much more fun than it usually is! I didn't think that was possible after taking Mercedes a few years ago, but tonight totally tops them all. Thank you again so much for this! It was so thoughtful," Kurt said, walking out of the theatre, cuddled up to Blaine, who currently had his arms wrapped tight around the younger man, keeping him warm from the frigid Ohio air.<p>

"It was my pleasure, Kurt. Anything to see you smile. And that was definitely loads of fun. Think we can change your annual tradition to one of _our_ annual traditions?" Blaine asked, hoping he wasn't assuming anything by planning so far ahead into the future.

"Most definitely. Except, we'll have to take our annual tradition to New York City. Maybe we can see Wicked on Broadway every year instead!" Kurt exclaimed, suddenly even more excited about the prospect of a future in New York.

"That sounds perfect," Blaine smiled, placing a quick kiss to Kurt's nose. "Now come on, let's get in the car. It's freezing out here."

Blaine started to open the front door for Kurt, but Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged them into the backseat before Blaine even knew what had happened.

"Kurt, wh- ah!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt's lips were suddenly on his.

And then, all thoughts left Blaine's mind, except for Kurt. All he could think was Kurt. Kurt's lips on his, Kurt's tongue wrestling with his own, Kurt's hands running down his chest, Kurt's legs intertwined with his.

"Mmmm, Kurt," Blaine moaned as Kurt's lips left his own and started nipping down his jaw, occasionally licking at the skin on his neck.

"Ohhh, baby. That feels so good. Oh god," Blaine gasped, as Kurt tweaked his hardened nipple through his shirt.

Oh, wait. His shirt was still on. He needed to fix that. Blaine reached up to start unbuttoning his own shirt, but Kurt realized what he was doing and grabbed Blaine's hands, effectively stopping him.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, confusion in his eyes, and Kurt leaned back, putting space between them.

"Blaine... I- I'm sorry. I know I just started this whole make out session, but, I'm just not ready for anything more than making out right now. Do you think... do you think we could maybe move slowly?" Kurt asked, cheeks flushed with both arousal and embarrassment.

"Kurt, of course we can! We can move at whatever pace you need!" Blaine assured.

"Okay... thank you. God, I'm such a baby. I'm sorry," Kurt sighed.

"No! Kurt, you are not a baby just because you want to move slow. You're not a baby at all. Moving slow is perfectly fine. To be honest, I'm not ready for much more yet either. Please don't worry. I'm perfectly fine with moving slow, okay?"

Kurt nodded. And Blaine couldn't help but stare. Kurt's hair was slightly tousled, a sight Blaine had never seen before, and his lips were swollen, still glistening a little with saliva. His cheeks were flushed and he was biting his lip- one of his nervous habits. He looked absolutely breath-taking.

"You're beautiful," Blaine sighed before he even realized he was saying it.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled.

"Right back at ya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- So first of all, totally meant to mention in the last chapter's author's note that the rings Kurt and Blaine wear are identical to the one Darren was wearing on his right ring finger during the Glee Live 3D premiere that a lot of fans decided was his engagement ring to Chris. Lol. I just couldn't help myself :)

Also, sorry if this chapter is a little off. I have this whole story planned, but I needed a filler before I get to the next big plot twist, which is coming up in two chapters. So this chapter and next chapter are those fillers. I'm sorry. I'm not exactly pleased with them, but I promise the story will pick up speed again soon.

Thanks again for your awesome reviews! You guys are amazing! And I found a beta, so expect smut in a few more chapters :)


	8. Confessions

"You look beautiful today," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear during the last class of the day, right before glee club.

Kurt couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. They had been dating for almost a month now and it was crazy how much Blaine still got to him.

"You're too kind," Kurt whispered back. "By the way, why are you whispering to me instead of writing it down?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice. Is that silly? It's silly, isn't it?" Blaine blushed.

Kurt just smiled adoringly at his boyfriend.

"I love you," Kurt sighed.

And then the whole class was staring at the back of the room as Blaine started choking on air, coughing up a storm, and Kurt was staring down at his lap, blushing a brilliant shade of red.

"Mr. Anderson? Are you feeling well? Do you need to get some water?" Madame Sophia asked Blaine once he had regained some air.

"Ummm... yeah. I'm actually not feeling too great. I think I need to go see the nurse. Would it be okay if Kurt assisted me?" Blaine asked, trying to remain calm.

Madame Sophia nodded and the two men made their way out of the classroom. Only a few seconds after the door shut, Blaine spun around to face Kurt, who was already spewing out apologies.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I can't believe I just said that out loud, in the middle of French class, no-less. It's way too early for me to be saying stuff like that and the timing was just horrible and I can't believe I just said 'I love you' for the first time ever in such a horrible wa-mmph," Kurt was silenced by Blaine pressing their lips together in a quick but passionate kiss... _in the middle of McKinley's hallway! _

When they broke apart, they quickly glanced down the hall both ways to reassure themselves that no one had witnessed their brief moment of passion, before Blaine smiled at Kurt and said, "I love you, too. So much, Kurt."

And now they were both smiling, and Kurt couldn't help but lean in for another kiss, this one a few seconds longer than the one before.

"Oh thank god," Kurt sighed. "Your reaction to my confession had me worried- not gonna lie."

Blaine laughed. "Sorry about that... you just caught me off guard. I can't believe you said 'I love you' in the middle of French class. Thank god no one heard you. But apart from that, dear god that was the most adorable confession I've ever heard. Nothing to be worried about."

Kurt giggled and they hugged quickly before heading back into the French classroom, reassuring Madame Sophia that Blaine was feeling much better now.

* * *

><p>The second class ended, Kurt was being pulled out of the classroom by Mercedes, leaving Blaine behind in the dust.<p>

"Okay, white boy, spill," Mercedes said as she pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What are you talking about, Mercedes?" Kurt asked, confused at his best friend's insanity.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What went on between you and Blaine that made him freak like that? And you guys weren't gone long enough to go to the nurse. And then when you two came back, you were looking at each other like you were in love. So what happened?"

Kurt couldn't believe he had underestimated his best friend's observational skills. Nothing could get past her. But he just didn't know what to say. There was no way he could tell her the truth. Could he?

"Ummm... I... I don't know what to say," Kurt sighed.

"How about you try the truth?"

"I can't... I don't think. I don't know..."

But at that moment they were interrupted by Blaine peeking his head through the door.

"There you guys are! Mr. Schuester sent me looking for you two. Glee club has already started! Come on," Blaine said, then turned to walk out of the classroom, but was stopped by Mercedes' voice.

"Hold it right there, Mr. TA. This involves you too. At least, I think it does," Mercedes called out.

"I didn't say a word. I promise, Blaine," Kurt assured.

"That's the problem. Kurt here won't tell me what's going on between you two, so I'm forced to ask you. Time to fess up, white boy," Mercedes said to Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt, completely lost at what he should do. But Kurt was just as clueless.

"Ummm... I don't know what you mean..." Blaine tried.

"Yeah, sure you don't," Mercedes snapped back. "What happened in class today to make you freak like that? And what happened when you left the classroom, because I know you didn't go to the nurse. And don't think I haven't noticed how friendly you and Kurt seem to be in class and in glee club. I know my boy and I know when he's hiding something from me. So spill."

Well... there was no arguing that. And Blaine figured if someone had to know their secret, it might as well be Mercedes. He knew she was a loyal friend to Kurt and that he trusted her, and he was sure it would be a relief for Kurt to have someone to talk to about his relationship. Blaine had told some of his older friends, after all. Kurt deserved to have the same thing.

"Kurt and I are dating," Blaine shrugged. Kurt looked at him in shock. Mercedes, however, didn't seem surprised... much.

"Thank god! I was so worried you were going to end up breaking Kurt's heart. I mean, I knew Kurt had liked you since day one, but I figured you wouldn't be able to do anything about it, whether you wanted to or not, but yay! Oh my god I'm so happy for you guys!" Mercedes squealed.

All three laughed.

"You have to keep it a secret, though, Mercedes," Kurt said. "We're not sure if we're really breaking any rules or not, but we figured it would be best if no one knew until we graduate."

"So no one else knows?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope. Just you. And a few of my college friends," Blaine shrugged.

"No worries. Your secret is safe with me," Mercedes smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not gonna lie... I totally did not plan for this chapter to happen. I mean, I was going to have Mercedes be suspicious, but she wasn't supposed to find out yet. She's just too good.

Sooo... that being said, she was pretty cool with the news that Kurt and Blaine were dating. I doubt anyone else who might find out will be so cool with it. Guess we'll find out soon ;)


	9. Missing You

"I miss you," Kurt said on the phone one evening. Winter break had started four days ago, and it was officially the longest Kurt had ever gone without seeing Blaine.

"I miss you, too," Blaine replied. He knew he shouldn't be so sad at not seeing Kurt. I mean, it was seriously only four days. But after seeing Kurt multiple times every day for half a year now, four days felt like forever.

"I wish I could come see you," Kurt sighed.

And well... there's a thought.

"Well why don't you?" Blaine asked, completely serious.

"Blaine, you know I can't. My dad would ask questions and it would just lead to no good."

"I don't think it would really be that bad of a thing. I mean, your dad doesn't know about our student/teacher relationship. And you don't even have to tell him we're dating. I'm sure he would be happy for you that you have a gay friend," Blaine explained. And yeah... that actually kind of made sense.

"Umm... well, I guess I could just say I'm going to spend the night with a friend, and see how that goes?"

"Whoa, whoa, spend the night?" Blaine asked.

"Well, yeah. If we're going to do this, we might as well get the most out of it," Kurt shrugged.

"...okay... yeah, I guess."

"Unless you don't want me to, of course! I'm sorry! I just kind of sprung that on you! You probably don't even want me to spend the night! Oh god I'm such an idiot," Kurt panicked.

"No! Kurt! I would love for you to spend the night! You just caught me off guard. I didn't think you were ready for that step. But I'm _definitely_ ready if you are. I would love nothing more," Blaine reassured.

"Okay, then. I'm going to go talk to my dad and I'll call you back in, say, thirty minutes, to let you know if we're on for tonight."

And with that, Kurt hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad, ummm... is it cool if I spend the night at a friend's tonight?" Kurt asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.<p>

"Sure bud. Mercedes?" Burt assumed.

"Ummm... no, actually. It's a new friend. You don't know him," Kurt explained.

"Him? As in a guy? Well what's his name?"

"His name is Blaine," Kurt answered, hoping that would be the least of his dad's questions. He could handle this. He could totally do this.

"Oh... well, ummm... I guess that's okay? I'm not gonna lie, kiddo, I'm a little shocked you have a guy pal to hang out with. But I'm happy for you. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you, daddy!" And with that, Kurt rushed out of the room to go call Blaine and pack an overnight bag. Kurt was in such a hurry, however, that he completely missed Finn standing right outside the door, who had heard the whole thing.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kurt was eagerly knocking on Blaine's front door.<p>

Kurt had never been to Blaine's single apartment before, but the directions Blaine gave him were easy enough to follow, and he only lived thirty minutes away.

Kurt didn't even have a moment to double-check that his hair was perfect before Blaine had opened the door, pulled Kurt inside, then slammed him up against said door, enthusiastically attacking the younger man's mouth with his own.

Kurt responded with ferocity that he might normally be embarrassed by, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

He was moaning into Blaine's mouth as Blaine did something particularly wonderful with his tongue, which elicited a devious sound from Kurt which Blaine seemed to enjoy- so he repeated it again and again, trying to make Kurt even more vocal.

And now Blaine was actually sucking Kurt's tongue into his mouth. Shit, that felt good- in fact, the eroticism of it stirred Kurt to hitch his leg over Blaine's hip and pull him even closer. Blaine got the message and pressed him even harder against the door, supporting his weight as the taller man gasped into his mouth.

Blaine broke away from Kurt's mouth, dipping down to hungrily attach his lips to Kurt's neck, just under his ear, before nipping and licking his way down Kurt's jaw. When he reached Kurt's collarbone, he bit down, and Kurt couldn't help but thrust his hips up into Blaine's as he yelped his name in a haze of surprise and pleasure.

And now they were both moaning, and Kurt could feel where Blaine's moans hummed against the now-sensitive skin of his collar bone.

Kurt frantically reached out and started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, his hands shaking, while Blaine continued his ministrations on Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, you'll… oh, oh god… you'll leave a mark, Blaine!" Kurt panted.

"You have three hundred scarves, Kurt." Blaine argued, running his tongue over Kurt's skin where the mark would form. Kurt let it go, overcome with how good it all felt to care anymore.

As soon as Kurt had Blaine's shirt off, he started working on his own_. _When both their chests were bare, Blaine finally stopped, only for a second, to step back and admire the young man, careful to keep holding him up.

Kurt was beautiful. Perfect and toned and just breathtaking**-** his pale skin was almost iridescent, his dusky, dark chestnut hair a warm contrast that made Blaine's breath catch. When he looked back up to Kurt's face, he realized Kurt seemed to be having similar thoughts about him, because his eyes, darkened with lust, were now raking over Blaine's chest.

When Kurt dragged his eyes up and met Blaine's gaze, the two men instantly reattached themselves to one another, rutting their hips against each other urgently, moaning and whining and clinging to each other.

They weren't so much kissing anymore- rather, they pressed their open mouths against each other, too focused on getting off to keep up the intricacy of kissing.

This only continued for another thirty seconds, until, suddenly, Kurt stuttered, throwing his head back against the door, as everything went white, Blaine's name on his lips.

When he came down from his orgasm, the first thing he felt was Blaine still hitching his hips into his own. He felt a flush of arousal creep down his neck, despite his embarrassment at coming first, because this meant that he would get to witness Blaine come.

"You're so damn beautiful. Do you want me to stop?" Blaine gasped. And yeah, Kurt was a bit sensitive now, but the feeling of making his boyfriend come outweighed this, and he shook his head. Blaine redoubled his efforts, and was soon groaning Kurt's name as he came.

After taking a minute to regain their breath, they finally looked up at one another, smiling widely.

"Hey there,"

Kurt giggled, unable to suppress his joy**.**

"Hi," Blaine smiled.

"That was quite a welcome. I see you missed me just as much as I missed you," Kurt finally said after regaining his breath.

"Of course I did, Kurt. And I hope that wasn't moving too fast for you. Oh god, I probably should have asked before I did that. You said you wanted to move slow and then I just pushed you up against the door and attacked you-"

Kurt shut Blaine up with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Blaine, that wasn't too fast. That was just right. Trust me, I would have stopped you if I didn't want that. And I definitely wanted that. That was perfect. Thank you. Also, you are completely beautiful when you come," Kurt moaned, then leaned in to kiss Blaine again. "Now come on, let's go shower then watch a movie."

"Okay, you can have first shower."

"Oh, well, I was thinking we could just shower together," Kurt winked.

And no way was Blaine going to say no to that.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy you came over here tonight," Blaine sighed later that night as he and Kurt laid snuggled up in bed.<p>

"Me too. I can't believe how much I missed you. I mean, it was only four days," Kurt replied, snuggling further into Blaine's warmth.

"I know. But I missed you, too. Like crazy. I never want to be apart from you that long again."

"I love you. So much, Blaine," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine tenderly on the mouth.

When they broke away, Blaine couldn't help but ask, "You're sure we didn't go too far tonight? I mean, regarding sex."

"I'm perfectly fine with everything we did tonight, Blaine. I don't think I'm ready for full-on sex yet, but what we did tonight was perfect. And I loved seeing you naked in the shower," Kurt smirked.

"But we didn't even do anything in the shower," Blaine argued.

"Yeah, I know... but you still looked hot," Kurt retorted.

And now Blaine was smiling again. He just couldn't help but smile around Kurt. Happiness seemed to be infectious when he was around his boyfriend.

"Soooo... how is everything with Mercedes?" Blaine asked, sensing that Kurt was about to fall asleep in his arms.

"Mmmm... good. She's not telling anyone about us. I've never seen her keep a secret like this. I think she realizes how serious it is," Kurt replied, yawning.

"That's good. And how did Burt react to the news that you have a gay best friend?"

"He doesn't know you're gay. I think if he knew that I wouldn't have been allowed over here. But he knows your name. That's about it. But, I mean, I'm over here right now, so I guess he's happy with it."

"I'm glad. Are you spending Christmas with your dad?" Blaine asked, toying with the ring on Kurt's right hand.

"I am. And Carole and Finn. Our second Christmas as a family. How about you?"

"I'll be here," Blaine said, trying to avoid the long, complicated answer.

"By yourself? Blaine, that's not fair." Ah, but Blaine should have known he wouldn't be able to get away with not telling the whole truth to Kurt. Kurt knew him, inside and out, and he could tell when Blaine was hiding something from him.

"Yes, Kurt. By myself. I'm afraid you're all I've got here. I mean, I have friends at college, but they'll all be with their own families."

"But what about _your_ family, Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Kurt... my family is... complicated. They don't really like who I am. They don't- they don't want me home, Kurt. I haven't seen them since I left for college," Blaine sighed.

"Oh my god, Blaine! That's horrible! How anyone could not like you, I'll never understand. You are a wonderful human being, Blaine, and I love you. I refuse to let you spend Christmas alone. I'll figure something out, I promise."

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm used to it. It's okay, really. I appreciate the thought, though. I love you, and just hearing from you on Christmas day will make it the best Christmas I've ever had. Just promise to call me, if even for a second, and I'll be fine."

Kurt hesitated before answering, wishing there was something he could do, but came up with nothing. "Fine. I promise."

"Good. Now go to sleep. You're tired, and so am I. I'll see you in the morning," Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend, who snuggled closer. He placed a quick kiss to Kurt's forehead, then the two men were asleep, perfectly content to be in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This story is rated M now! Hurray! For anyone who didn't want this story to change to a M rating, I'm sorry! But, there will only be one more instance of smut in this entire story, which is about halfway done now.

On the topic of smut, MEGA shout-out to my beta, who you can find on tumblr at **agypsyinclover**. She was a total lifesaver! I wrote the smut, but then she went in and completely remodeled it, making it more detailed, realistic, and a better read, while still managing to keep it in character. This chapter would have completely sucked without her, so THANK YOU.

I hope the smut was welcome and you guys enjoyed it. I'll still gladly accept any critiques you guys have on it, or critiques on anything in this story.

Also, since it took forever for me to update this story (yeah, I know, I update ridiculously fast, but it still felt like forever...) go ahead and click the "next" button to read the next chapter :)


	10. Christmas

Kurt was greeted back home after spending the night at Blaine's by Finn pulling him forcibly into his bedroom.

"Finn! What the hell?" Kurt shrieked. But Finn ignored him and just shut and locked the door behind him.

"Are you dating Blaine Anderson, the French TA?" Finn asked, bluntly.

You see, after Finn had overheard Kurt and Burt's conversation yesterday, he had put two and two together. He thought back to all the guys named Blaine that he knew, and could only think of one. And that one particular Blaine happened to be the same one who Kurt ate lunch with every day. Who Kurt spent a lot of free time grading papers with. Who Santana had mentioned she thought Kurt had a crush on. So, he decided he would confront Kurt about it when he got home and find out the truth.

"Finn, don't be ridiculous," Kurt sighed, trying his best to keep the look of fear out of his eyes.

"So then you guys are just friends? That's why you spent the night at his house last night?" Finn asked, completely oblivious.

"How did you know about that?" Kurt asked, startled.

"I heard you talking to your dad about it yesterday," Finn shrugged.

"Finn Hudson, you need to learn to mind your own business. Blaine and I are just friends. He needed help with grading a few midterm exams over the break, so I went over there to help him. Now, have I answered all of your questions?" Kurt huffed, angrily.

"Uhhh... yeah. Sorry dude," Finn apologized, then unlocked the door so Kurt could leave his room. But before Kurt could make it to his own bedroom, he was stopped by yet another person. His dad.

"Hey, uh, Kurt? Could I talk to you for a second?" Burt asked.

Kurt sighed, then nodded, and let his dad follow him into his bedroom. Both men sat down on Kurt's bed.

"About this new friend of yours... Blaine. Well, Finn came to me yesterday after you left and told me he was suspicious that you two were an item. Is this true?" Burt asked, wringing his hands together, trying not to appear too uncomfortable.

"Oh my god, Finn Hudson! I will kill you!" Kurt shrieked, loud enough for Finn to hear down the hall.

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that. Just answer the question," Burt said.

"Is that all Finn said? That he thought Blaine and I were dating?" Kurt asked, worried that Burt would know Blaine was his TA. But, then again, if his dad knew that, he was sure he would have been much angrier by now.

"Yeah. Why, is there something else I need to know?"

"No! I, uh... no. He and I are just friends," Kurt tried, but he knew his dad would see right through it.

"So how long have you two been together? And why didn't you tell me about it before now?" Yep. Burt saw right through it. Figures.

"Since my birthday, so a few months," Kurt sighed, giving up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just... scared, I guess."

"Why would you be scared? You know I accept you no matter what, right?"

"You say that now..." Kurt mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So am I going to get to meet him?" Burt asked.

And oh! Wait! Now Kurt had an idea. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all... as long as Burt never found out Blaine worked for the school, that is.

"Actually... would it be okay if Blaine spent Christmas with us? His family isn't really accepting of him and so he's going to be spending it alone."

"Yeah, sure kiddo. That's too bad about his family. Some people can be real jerks. But I'm looking forward to meeting him. And I'm happy for you, kid. You deserve this." Burt patted Kurt's back, then left the room.

And now Kurt just had to figure out what to do about Finn. But it would be worth it, if it meant Blaine wouldn't have to be alone on Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Finn, I need to talk to you," Kurt said as he cornered Finn in his room a few hours later.<p>

"Okay... is this about me assuming earlier? Because I'm really sorry about that-" Finn started.

"Yeah, it is about that. You were right. Blaine and I are dating," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice level as he admitted it out loud.

"WHAT? Dude, are you serious? That's a huge deal! Oh my god what if you guys get caught? Blaine could get fired!" Finn shouted.

"Shut up!" Kurt yelped, putting a hand over Finn's mouth. "I don't want the whole house to know. And yes, Finn, we are very much aware of the consequences if we were to get caught. Which is why it is vital that you keep this a secret, okay?" Finn nodded his head, and Kurt removed his hand.

"Okay, so here's the deal. Dad knows Blaine and I are dating, no thanks to you, and so does Mercedes. But, the thing dad doesn't know is that Blaine is a TA at McKinley. So I'm going to need you to keep that a secret when Blaine comes over for Christmas, okay? Act like you and Blaine are just now meeting, and that you only had suspicions of him and I dating because you overheard me talking about it on the phone with Mercedes or something. Dad should buy that. Can you pull that off?" Kurt asked, glaring at Finn.

"Yeah, yeah. I can do that," Finn nodded frantically.

"Okay. Good. Thank you, Finn. And don't screw this up."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for meeting me at the park so last notice," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his own while strolling around an empty park.<p>

"Of course," Blaine replied. "Like I would ever pass up an opportunity to see you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Well, in that case, you'll be happy to hear that you'll be seeing me again in two short days," Kurt spoke as he barely pulled away from Blaine's lips, then immediately leaned back in for another short kiss. Blaine pulled away, abruptly.

"Wait... what? Christmas is in two days. You can't leave your family to see me on Christmas, Kurt. I won't allow it," Blaine argued.

"I know. Which is why you'll be spending Christmas at _my _house," Kurt smiled.

Blaine was speechless.

Finally, "How?"

"My dad found out about us," Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off with a loud, "WHAT?"

"Don't worry. He doesn't know you're a TA. All he knows about you is that your name is Blaine."

"But what about Finn? Finn will surely recognize me. I know he can be a little dense, but..."

"Well... about that..."

"Oh god. He knows too, doesn't he? How?" Blaine groaned.

"He figured it out. He overheard me asking dad if I could spend the night at your house and he put two and two together. I'm sorry. I've sworn him to secrecy, so hopefully our secret will be safe," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling the older man close. "Besides, even if he does say something, I'm sure no one will believe him. I mean, for god's sake, he thought he got a girl pregnant via hot tub sophomore year," Kurt laughed.

Blaine giggled halfheartedly. "Okay... it just, makes me nervous, you know? But whatever. You're worth it. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"We _will_ be fine. I just know it. So, you need to get home and start packing a bag, because you're coming over tomorrow night for Christmas Eve, and then you'll get to enjoy Christmas with the Hudmels!"

* * *

><p>Kurt was a nervous wreck. It was Christmas Eve and Blaine would be over any minute to spend the night. At his house. With his family. Oh god.<p>

Kurt didn't have much more time to panic, though, because, at that moment, there was a knock on the front door. Blaine had arrived.

Kurt rushed to the door so he could open it before anyone else got there, and quickly ushered Blaine inside.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Kurt whispered, then quickly kissed Blaine on the cheek while they were still alone.

"You too. Are you freaking out as much as I am?" Blaine asked, practically shaking with nerves.

"Completely," Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, is that Blaine?" Burt called from the other room.

"Yeah, dad," Kurt replied, and then heard Burt heading into the entryway to meet Kurt's boyfriend.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Humme-" Burt started, holding out a hand to shake Blaine's as he entered the room, but he stopped short when he saw how Blaine was so obviously older than Kurt, even if by only a few years. "How old are you?"

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked, embarrassed by his dad's blunt question.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm twenty-one, sir," Blaine replied, trying his best to appear respectful and brave in the presence of the burly man. A man he could not believe could be Kurt's father. Blaine was as good as a dead man.

"Twenty-one...?" Burt asked, as if trying to determine whether or not this was okay.

"Yes, dad. Blaine is three years older than me. Is that going to be a problem?" Kurt asked with a bit of attitude.

"Ummm... well, no. I suppose not. I mean, it's not like you exactly have a lot of choices in gay men in Ohio, now do you?" Burt shrugged, while Kurt groaned and tried to hide the blush of embarrassment that was spreading across his face. Blaine suppressed a giggle.

"I guess not, Mr. Hummel. But even if I did have hundreds of men to choose from, I can guarantee that I would still choose Kurt," Blaine replied, a broad grin on his face. And now Kurt was blushing even harder. Burt just smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

"It's late, boys. I'll let you get to bed. Blaine, you're sleeping on the couch," Burt called over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied.

"I'm sorry about that... all of that," Kurt said as soon as Burt was out of ear shot.

"It's fine. I didn't expect any less. I'm just grateful your dad is letting me spend Christmas with you guys," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt in for a good night kiss. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. Good night. Love you," Kurt said before turning to head up the stairs.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"<p>

Kurt groaned and rolled over in his bed. This could not be happening.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas, Kurt!" Blaine shouted, jumping up and down on top of Kurt, who was still trying to get in a few more minutes of sleep in his warm, comfy bed.

"Oh my god, Blaine, shut up! I swear, you're like a puppy," Kurt complained. Blaine just giggled, then started attacking Kurt's face with small licks.

"Oh, gross! Blaine, stop!" Kurt squealed, but he was laughing now too.

"Only if you get out of bed! You have presents waiting for you downstairs. How could you not be more excited about that?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes, then gradually made his way out of bed. "I don't know why I love you sometimes..." Kurt joked.

Blaine just smiled in return and pulled Kurt into a brief kiss. "Mmmm... I love you, too. Now come on, let's go downstairs."

When the men got downstairs, the rest of the family was already there, sitting around the Christmas tree, opening presents.

"Hi Blaine. It's nice to finally meet you," Finn greeted, then looked anxiously at Kurt to make sure he was doing okay at keeping their secret. Kurt just rolled his eyes, then nodded at Finn.

"Kurt, come sit over here. You've got presents to open. Blaine, you too," Burt called out.

"I... what?" Blaine asked, startled.

"What, you think I would invite you over for Christmas and not give you any presents? You underestimate how wonderful I am," Kurt smiled, taking his seat next to his dad.

"God, I love you," Blaine sighed, then realized the entire room had gone silent, all eyes on him. Kurt was trying his best to hold back a smirk.

"Ummm... Blaine? Could I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Burt asked.

"Sure thing, Mr. Hummel," Blaine gulped.

Burt got up from his spot on the couch next to Kurt, then walked into the kitchen, not even bothering to look back to see if Blaine was following.

"So... you love my son," Burt said, rather than asked.

"Yes sir."

"And he loves you. I can tell."

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'm glad. I'm not going to lie... your age difference caught me a little off-guard, but I suppose it could be worse." Burt didn't noticed Blaine's grimace at his words. "Kurt's been through a lot, which I'm sure he's told you all about, and he deserves some happiness in his life. So I'm trusting you to give that to him, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Also, hurt him, and I'll have your head."

Blaine gulped.

"Now get back in there and spend Christmas with my son," Burt smiled, patting Blaine on the back, completely missing the small panic attack Blaine seemed to be having.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Huh... so I had originally planned for Burt to meet Blaine without realizing who he was, but I didn't think it would be on Christmas. Damn, these characters just have a mind of their own. I was writing the chapter and all of a sudden, Kurt's just like, "hmm... I think Blaine should spend Christmas with me. I'm going to tell EVERYONE!" Crazy SOB... :p

Anyway, hope you guys liked. The next chapter is my favorite. Not gonna lie. It's the first chapter I thought of when I thought up this story, and is kind of my inspiration to write this story in the first place, so... get excited :)


	11. It's Over

Well shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to just be a normal day, just like any other day, in which Kurt woke up, got coffee with Blaine, went to school, had fun with his friends at glee club, then came home to do homework and text Blaine for the rest of the night. But nope. That wouldn't be happening today, because everything had fallen to shit. Why, you ask? Because Kurt and Blaine had been caught.

Sure, the day had started off normal enough. Kurt and Blaine got their coffee, wrote each other notes during first period French, sneaked off to eat lunch together, and saw each other again during last period. Glee club had been canceled that day, but no one at Kurt's home knew that, as far as Kurt knew, so he figured he could spend that extra time with Blaine in the choir room.

Which is where they were now. Kurt and Blaine were sitting together in the empty choir room, flirting, giggling, whispering, kissing, and roaming their hands all over each other.

"Mmmm, I love you," Blaine sighed, before leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied when they broke apart from the sweet and tender kiss, then immediately leaned in for another.

The kiss was just starting to get heated when the last person they expected walked into the choir room.

"Hey kiddo, Finn came home early and you weren't answering your phone so I was worr- WHOA!" Burt cried out as he entered the choir room, walking in on Kurt and Blaine mid-kiss. "Blaine? Kurt?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Kurt gasped, and jumped away from Blaine.

"Finn came home early saying glee had been canceled, but you weren't home yet, and you wouldn't answer your phone, so I got worried and drove up here to check on you." Burt explained. "What is Blaine doing here?"

"Dad, I can explain," Kurt started, but Burt quickly interrupted with his many questions.

"Why are you still here if glee got canceled? And why are you making out with your boyfriend at school? And Blaine, seriously, what are you even doing here? I thought you were twenty-one. You're not still in high school, are you?"

And at that moment... the worst moment possible, Rachel walked in.

"Oh! Hi Mr. Anderson! Kurt. Burt. Sorry to interrupt! I thought I would get in some extra practice since glee club was canceled today. But if you guys are using the room already I can leave."

But no one had heard anything Rachel said after "Mr. Anderson." Kurt and Blaine were staring at Rachel like a deer caught in headlights, while Burt looked confused, then enraged, as the situation finally dawned on him.

"Rachel. I think it's best if you leave. I need to have a word with these two," Burt said in as level a voice as he could manage.

Rachel, sensing the tense situation, quickly hurried out of the room.

"_Mr._ Anderson? MISTER? You're a teacher? I'll kill you!" Burt yelled, then lunged for Blaine, who was frozen to the spot in shock and fear.

"Dad! Stop! We can explain! Please, calm down! Your heart! Think of your heart!" Kurt cried out, placing himself between his father and his boyfriend.

"How _dare_ you take advantage of my son like that? I trusted you! I trusted you with my son! And you're a _TEACHER?__"_ Burt continued to yell.

"Dad, he's only a teacher in the vaguest sense of the word. I promise!" Kurt tried to explain, but to no avail.

"I don't care what the hell kind of teacher he is. If he is employed by this school, then it is a crime for him to be doing this to you. I will not allow him to violate you! I will have him fired! I am going to the principal's office _right now!_" Burt exclaimed, storming out of the choir room.

And now Blaine had finally come back to his senses and ran after Burt, hoping to fix the situation before he got fired for it.

"Burt, please! I love Kurt! I'm only a teacher's assistant! I know that's still bad, but please, don't take this to the principal. I can't lose this job. I need it to graduate college. And it would kill me if Kurt's peers found out about this. I don't want to see him get hurt by this. I don't want to see people judge him for this. People already judge him enough for being gay. I don't want anything else to hurt him," Blaine pleaded, trailing after Burt.

"Well you should have thought of that before you started this affair with him," Burt shouted.

"Dad! It's not an affair! We're in love! You liked him before you found out he was a teacher. Why does everything have to change now? Please, dad, just think about it," Kurt begged, pulling on his dad's arm, trying to keep him from getting to the principal.

Burt finally slowed down at hearing Kurt's desperate voice.

"You really believe he loves you? He's not just using his power over you for his benefit?" Burt asked, doubt evident in his voice.

"Yes, dad. He really loves me. I promise. And I love him, so please don't do this to us. It would hurt us both." Kurt explained. "Please, daddy. Please."

Burt stood silently for a second, then sighed, giving in.

"Fine. I won't report this to the principal. Blaine, you can keep your job. _But_ I will not allow this relationship to continue. It's against the law," Burt said with finality.

"But dad, we're not even sure if it really_ is_ against the law. Blaine's still a college student. Sure, he's employed by the school, but he's not actually a teacher. He's just an assistant," Kurt tried to explain.

"Assistant or not, this is still an actual job. And you are still a high school student, Kurt. If the school board had found out about this, you know Blaine would be fired, and you would be reprimanded. Against the law or not, I'm not going to let you two boys take that chance. It's just... nothing good can come from this relationship. I'm sorry boys. This has to end," Burt sighed.

"Dad, please," Kurt cried.

"Kurt, just... leave it," Burt said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, for causing so much trouble," Blaine said, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

And that seemed to strike a chord in Burt. "Now, I can't keep you boys from seeing one another at school, but you have to promise me that it will strictly be friendship. At least... until you graduate."

Kurt gasped at the implication that his dad would let him and Blaine revisit the possibility of a relationship when Kurt graduated, and Blaine looked up with a hopeful smile on his face. Both men frantically nodded their heads.

"We promise," Blaine agreed.

"Oh, and Kurt? You're grounded. Give me your cell phone. No more texting Blaine."

Well... it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Contrary to what the title of this chapter says, it ain't over yet, folks! ;)


	12. Heartbreak

_You weren't at the Lima Bean this morning._

Blaine stared down at the note Kurt had just written him during first period French class. It was the day after Kurt and Blaine had been found out by Burt. And to be honest, Blaine was a little more than freaked. He was a nervous wreck. His whole life had been so close to being over. His heart was still pounding in his chest, and it had been almost twenty-four hours since it happened.

Blaine passed the note back to Kurt without writing anything down in response. Kurt looked up at him with confused eyes before writing some more.

_Blaine, don't tell me you're actually going to listen to my dad. We can still date. We'll just have to be more cautious. It's been a secret this whole time- nothing has to change._

This time, Blaine did write back.

**I just need some time. **

And that was that. Kurt kept trying to pass more notes to Blaine as class went on, but Blaine wouldn't have it. He refused to meet Kurt's eyes for the rest of class. And Kurt could literally feel his heart breaking in his chest.

* * *

><p>Lunch came around and Kurt waited for Blaine outside of the cafeteria where they usually met up. Blaine never showed. After waiting for ten minutes, Kurt finally went in alone, shoulders slumped and head down, the picture of defeat.<p>

He sat with New Directions for the first time in weeks. Mercedes and Finn gave Kurt worried looks, but Kurt didn't acknowledge them. In fact, he didn't say a word the entire time.

* * *

><p>Last period French was much like first, except Kurt didn't even try to write Blaine any notes this time. Blaine sat as far away from Kurt as he could at the table they shared, and they never once spoke or made eye contact. Kurt had never felt more alone.<p>

* * *

><p>After being ignored all through glee club practice that day, as well, Kurt had had enough. He decided that he would corner Blaine and wait for the room to clear so they could finally talk this out like the mature adults that they were.<p>

"Hey Kurt? You headed home?" Mr. Schuester asked, wondering why Kurt had quickly darted across the room and now had a firm hold on Blaine's arm.

"Yeah, in a minute. I just wanted to see if Blaine would help me out with a song I'm working on," Kurt smoothly lied.

Mr. Schuester nodded his head, then left the choir room, finally leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Kurt..." Blaine started.

"Save it. What the hell is your problem, Blaine? Why have you been ignoring me all day? Do you have any idea how that felt?" Kurt asked, beyond upset and confused. He was pissed.

"I... I just..." Blaine tried, but he honestly didn't know what to say. His heart was aching, too. He hated that he was about to do what he knew he had to do. But, that didn't change the fact that he had to do it.

"We have to break up," Blaine whispered, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes, not wanting to see the hurt he had caused there.

Kurt let out a choked sob of surprise, then quickly recovered, firmly asking Blaine, "why? Why, Blaine? Why can't we just keep dating in secret like we always have? No one has to know."

"Kurt, people _already_ know. That's the problem. First Mercedes, then Finn, and now your dad. Too many people know, Kurt, and I can't risk more people finding out." Blaine sighed. "I could lose my job, Kurt. And if I lose this job, then I won't graduate college. Which means no New York City. Which means good bye to my dreams."

"I thought I was your dream now," Kurt whispered, trying his best to not full-out sob, although he couldn't stop the few tears that were trailing down his cheeks.

"You are, Kurt. But... I just... I'm scared. I can't do this right now, Kurt. It's just not possible for us anymore."

"What about when I graduate? Can we be together again then?" Kurt asked, not even attempting to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

Blaine wanted to say yes. He wanted to say yes so badly, because he knew he would be with Kurt right that second if he could. He wanted to be with Kurt forever. But, at the same time, he didn't want to make Kurt eager. He didn't want to leave Kurt thinking they could be together right then, and if he said yes, Kurt wouldn't give up until he got his way, and Blaine would eventually give in to him.

But Blaine didn't get a chance to answer, because at that moment, Kurt looked down and realized Blaine wasn't wearing his ring. The ring that matched the one he gave Kurt when they started dating. The ring that was symbolic for their relationship and their love. And now Kurt was sobbing without reserve.

"The ring. You're not wearing your ring. You said you would always wear it! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, Kurt! I love you more than anyone in the world! I'll never stop loving you!" Blaine shouted out.

But he was too late. Kurt was already out the door and hadn't heard a word.

* * *

><p>Kurt burst through the door of his house in tears, even more distressed than he was when he left school. He ran straight to his room and threw himself onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow, crying shameless sobs that rocked the whole house.<p>

"I should go check on him," Burt said from the living room, but Finn beat him to it.

"I'm on it," Finn answered as he made his way up the stairs.

Finn hesitantly knocked on the door, but he figured Kurt couldn't hear him through his heart-wrenching sobs.

"Kurt? Kurt, I'm coming in," Finn called through the door.

Finn made his way into the room and slowly approached the bed, sitting next to Kurt who was now curled up in the fetal position, tears streaming down his face.

Finn placed a hand on Kurt's back, rubbing circles on it, hoping he was doing the right thing to comfort his brother. He wasn't really sure what to do, but this is what his mom always did when he was upset about something, so he figured it was the right thing to do.

"Is it Blaine?" Finn asked cautiously. Kurt's louder cries answered his question.

"Did you guys... did you guys break up?" Finn asked again. Kurt nodded his head, then buried himself deeper into the mattress, trying to find comfort somewhere.

"I'm so sorry, dude. I feel like this is all my fault," Finn sighed.

"It's not your fault, Finn," Kurt said in a small, hoarse voice. "We were careless and naïve. The fault lies completely with me and Blaine."

"Still... if I never said anything to Burt, he wouldn't have found out about you guys. He was pissed when he found out I knew he was a TA."

"I still don't blame you, Finn. And you shouldn't blame yourself, either," Kurt hiccuped. "Besides, it was me who decided to go ahead and introduce Blaine to dad. And look where that got me. I feel so miserable. I don't think I've ever been this heartbroken."

"I'm going to make this up to you, Kurt. Whether it was my fault or not. You don't deserve this. You deserve to be happy. You've put up with too much shit. I'm so sorry, man."

And Finn meant every word of it. No matter what Kurt said, he couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for what had happened. And he was tired of Kurt always being miserable. He had seen his brother suffer through so much, but he was genuinely happy when he was with Blaine. And he just knew that Blaine felt the same way. And no matter what Burt said, Finn knew it was the right thing for Kurt and Blaine to be together, and he would do whatever it took to get them back together. He had some planning to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And now you guys hate me... I'M SORRY! Please don't write me mean messages or something. Lol. I promise you, things will be looking up very soon. Finn will save the day!

Also, sorry I'm not updating as often. School is a bitch. Next chapter should hopefully be up by Sunday, but I have to run it by a beta, too... so, we'll see. Soon, though. Soon ;)


	13. New York City

"So who's ready for Nationals in two weeks?" Mr. Schuester announced excitedly one day at glee club.

It had been two weeks since Kurt and Blaine had broken up, and they hadn't spoken a word to each other since. Of course, both sent each other longing looks when the other wasn't watching, but neither was strong enough to actually approach the topic of what had happened. Needless to say, both men were miserable.

"I have in my hand the name of the location where Nationals will be held this year. Are you ready for this?" Mr. Schuester asked. The room shouted their excitement.

"Drum roll, please! Nationals this year will be held in... well, would you look at that. Looks like we're going back to New York City again!"

The room erupted with excited cheers and chatter about what songs they would be singing- with the exception of Kurt and Blaine, who sat on opposite sides of the room in complete silence, while a concerned Mercedes and Finn looked on.

"Seriously, it has been two weeks. They either need to move on or get their act together," Mercedes whispered to Finn, who was staring at a depressed Kurt from across the room.

"They need to get back together. They're still in love, Mercedes. The only reason they broke up is because Burt found out that Blaine is the TA. They could still date in secret... Blaine just won't let them," Finn whispered back.

"Wait, Burt found out? _That's _ why they broke up? And how do you know all this?" Mercedes asked.

"Kurt told me," Finn shrugged.

"Are you serious? He won't say a word about it to me! I can't believe he talked to you about this and not me!" Mercedes exclaimed, still trying to be quiet so no one would overhear them.

"He told me right after it happened, and he hasn't talked about it since. I think it makes him too sad."

"Well, that's even more reason why we should fix this."

"I'm already on it," Finn declared.

* * *

><p>Blaine finally got the courage to talk to Kurt during class one day, a week before Nationals.<p>

"Hey," Blaine whispered. He half expected Kurt to write a note in reply, just out of reflex, but then realized that the notes they passed back and forth probably had too much sentimental meaning to Kurt now, and he most likely wouldn't want to be reminded of when they were together.

Sure enough, Kurt ignored Blaine completely for a full five minutes before he finally whispered back a small, "hi," still staring straight ahead as he said it, refusing to turn and face Blaine.

"I miss you," Blaine whispered, without even thinking about it.

"That's not fair, Blaine," Kurt sighed, willing himself not to cry again. He had been crying too much lately. And if the redness and bags under Blaine's eyes were any indication, the older man had been crying a lot lately, too.

"I know it's not. But it's still the truth."

Kurt sighed again, but didn't answer. He honestly didn't even know where to go with the conversation from there. So they sat in silence, just like they had done for the past three weeks.

* * *

><p>After glee club, the day that Blaine finally talked to Kurt again, he decided that he had had enough. He needed Kurt back in his life. These past three weeks had been hell. He wasn't sleeping. He wasn't eating. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he broke up with the love of his life. Fuck his job. Fuck college. He just wanted Kurt back, no matter what it took.<p>

But it was obvious Kurt didn't want to talk to him anymore, so he did the only thing he could think of. He turned to Finn.

"Hey Finn, will you wait up for a second?" Blaine called out as the rest of New Directions filtered out of the room.

Finn hesitated for a second, contemplating whether or not it would be considered a betrayal to Kurt to stay and talk to his ex, but decided it couldn't hurt to at least see what Blaine had to stay, so he stuck around.

"What's up, man?" Finn asked, once the room had emptied.

"I have to make things right again, Finn. I miss him so much. But I don't know what to do to make him listen to me. Will you please help me," Blaine begged.

"I was already planning on helping you, dummy. I mean, you screwed up big time, but Kurt understands. And he misses you, so... yeah, I'll help. In fact, I already have a plan."

And so Finn filled Blaine in on everything.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, New Directions was arriving in New York City for Nationals. Excitement was in the air all around them, but Kurt couldn't help but feel less excited than he was the year before.<p>

Sure, he was happy to be back in New York City, but the fact that Blaine had volunteered to chaperone the trip with Mr. Schuester was kind of putting a damper on everything. Seeing Blaine in the city that they had planned to move to in just a few short months, after they both graduated, was painful. Kurt wished they could have been together in this city under different circumstances.

When they arrived to the hotel, Mr. Schuester immediately started splitting the group up into rooms. And Finn set his plan into motion.

"Okay... girls are in one room, and boys are in the other. Here are the keys. Go ahead and get yourselves settled in, then meet back down here so we can all grab dinner together. Any questions?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Finn nudged Puck in the shoulder, cuing him to speak up.

"Uhhh, yeah, Mr. Schue? I don't want to share a room with Kurt. I think he should stay with the girls, since he's gay, you know?" Puck suggested.

Kurt looked on with shock. Yeah, he knew Puck used to be homophobic, but he thought that was a thing of the past. Sure, he didn't mind sharing a room with the girls- in fact, he preferred it, but still... it hurt that Puck wasn't comfortable being around him.

"Mr. Schue," Mercedes spoke up. "I don't think the girls want a guy sleeping in a room with us either. I mean, yeah, he may be gay, but he's still a guy. I don't think it would be right, for privacy reasons."

Okay, and now Kurt was just downright insulted. This was his best friend speaking. His best friend that he basically had weekly sleepovers with. He knew for a fact that she didn't mind sharing a bed, let alone a room, with him. Something fishy was going on.

"I got my own room, Will, so I could have some peace from all the madness of the competition, but it has an extra bed, and Kurt is quiet enough, so I wouldn't mind sharing with him," Blaine said, faking nonchalance.

Mr. Schuester nodded his consent, while Kurt looked at Blaine with surprise, but Blaine just smiled a friendly smile at him, then turned to walk up to their room. And Kurt couldn't help but notice, when Blaine reached down to pick up his luggage, that he was wearing his ring again. Their ring. The ring neither of them had worn since they broke up. The ring Kurt had an identical version of that he always kept on him in the off-chance things could work out between them again one day.

And now Kurt was just seriously confused. He looked around the group, trying to figure out what was happening, when Finn caught his eye and winked. Oh. He should have figured. This was all planned. Great. Just great.

Kurt grabbed his own bags and turned to follow Blaine up the stairs to their room, internally freaking out over whatever it was that was surely about to happen.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that?" Kurt asked, not knowing what else to say as he entered the hotel room. He looked around the room quickly and realized Blaine had lied about there being an extra bed.<p>

"Because I want to make things right again," Blaine said immediately. "But not right now. We have to go meet the others for dinner. But tonight... I want to talk to you. Tonight, when we don't have any kind of time limit, because we have a lot to say."

Kurt gasped at Blaine's confession, then slowly nodded his head. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. There was a chance Blaine still wanted to be with him. And if their talk went smoothly, then Kurt might actually get to fall asleep in Blaine's arms tonight.

Oh god... please let things be okay again, Kurt silently pleaded.

Blaine walked past Kurt, gently squeezing his hand as he passed him, and then the door was closed, and Kurt was alone- for about ten seconds, until Finn and Mercedes rushed into the room, having seen Blaine leave it.

"Okay, so here's the deal Kurt. We obviously planned that," Mercedes explained. "Don't worry. No one knows why. They have no idea you and Blaine are... well, were... dating. But here's what you have to do to repay us for our kind deed: get back together with your man."

"Mercedes, wha-" Kurt tried, but Finn interrupted him to explain.

"Dude, we know both you and Blaine are miserable without each other, and we were tired of seeing you sad all the time. So listen to what Blaine has to say tonight, okay? And be sure to talk to Blaine, too. Tell him everything you need to get off your chest. We did this for you guys, and I hope that after tonight you can be happy again."

Kurt blinked rapidly, bidding the tears forming in his eyes to go away, then quickly grabbed Finn and Mercedes in a tight hug, thanking them for being such great friends, and then the trio made their way downstairs for dinner, Kurt nervously anticipating what would happen later tonight.

* * *

><p>It was late when Kurt and Blaine finally got back to their hotel room. They entered in silence and sat, cautiously, on the edge of the bed, careful to keep their distance until everything had been resolved between them. Blaine didn't want to push any boundaries until he knew if Kurt still wanted to be with him or not.<p>

"Sooo..." Kurt finally started.

"Sooo..." Blaine echoed. "I'm sorry, this is ridiculous. We've _never_ had a problem talking to each other. I don't get why this is so difficult now."

"Because things are different between us now," Kurt sighed, sorrow evident in the way his voice shook as he spoke.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, _I'm_ sorry about that. It's just as much my fault as it was yours," Kurt interrupted.

"But I'm the one who broke up with you. I never should have done that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yes, Blaine, it's true _you_ broke up with_ me,_ but I think you knew exactly what your were thinking," Kurt said, once again showing way too much insight for a boy his age.

"...You're right," Blaine sighed. "Why is it you're always right? I did know what I was thinking. I was thinking I was scared. I was thinking that people saw us as a student/teacher relationship, and that freaked me out a bit. I was thinking that your dad was going to kill me. I was thinking that maybe what we were doing actually _was_ wrong. I was thinking I would lose my job and never get to go to New York City with you. I was thinking that by staying together, I was ruining any chance at having a future with you."

"And what are you thinking now?" Kurt asked, praying that the answer was a good one.

"I'm thinking that I can't handle not having you in my life for one more second. It is killing me, Kurt. I pick up the phone at least twenty times a day before I realize that if I text or call you, you won't answer. I miss the notes we write back and forth. I missed the weight of this ring on my finger," Blaine said, toying with his ring while he spoke. "But most of all, I just missed you. Your presence. Your voice. The things you would say. Your understanding. Your humor. Your wit. Your intelligence. Your maturity. Every little thing that makes you you. I missed you so fucking much, Kurt, and I would do anything to get you back," Blaine begged.

Kurt continued to sit on the bed in silence for a few minutes after Blaine finished, taking in everything Blaine had just said to him, thinking over his options in his head, even though he knew, realistically, the only choice he had was to take Blaine back. He couldn't see it any other way. So, finally, he spoke.

"You don't have to do anything to get me back. You never lost me. I've always been yours, Blaine. We were just a little lost for a while."

And before Kurt even knew what was going on, Blaine threw himself at Kurt, wrapping him up tightly in his arms, and just buried his head in Kurt's neck, breathing in the scent of the man he had missed so much.

"I'm sorry," Blaine cried. "I'm so damn sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay. Shhh, it's okay. I forgive you."

Once the two men had managed to settle down a little, and swapped a few sweet kisses, they finally laid down in the bed together, snuggling close, wrapping their arms tightly around each other. They were face to face, noses touching, sharing the same breath, eyelashes brushing against each others cheeks every time they blinked, warmth radiating from their bodies. It was intimate and lovely and exactly what the two needed after their time apart.

"So we're dating again? In secret, of course," Kurt giggled, completely euphoric off the feeling of being back in Blaine's arms.

"Yes. Yes, we are," Blaine smiled, then hesitated. "Okay... so I've been thinking... and I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but I think we should be honest with your dad. I think we should tell him we're dating,"

"Wha-" Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Hear me out. I know how much your dad means to you, Kurt. He's your world. He is important enough to you that when we were dating, you still felt the need to tell him about me, despite it needing to be a secret. I need you to know that I'm not mad at you for telling Burt. I understand how important he is to you, and I'm so honored that you wanted him to meet me. That speaks wonders about how you feel about me. So, even though I obviously know he won't be happy about it, if our last interaction was any indication, but I still think we should tell him. It has to be hard on you to hide a part of your life from your family, and that's not fair for you. My family knows about you, so why shouldn't you have the same privilege?"

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt sighed, then leaned in for a short kiss, reveling in the feel of Blaine's lips against his, completely high off of being able to do this whenever he wanted again. "You are so kind and thoughtful. And yeah, my dad is going to flip, but I think you're right. I feel wrong hiding this from him, and you're such a big part of my life, I want him to know about you."

"I love you, too, Kurt Hummel," Blaine replied, and the two men continued to hold each other, swapping sweet kisses and caresses until they both drifted into a dreamless, blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like I could actually keep these two apart? Hahaha. Happy times to continue in the next chapter :)

Hope you guys are happy with how they got back together!


	14. New York City: Part 2

"Good morning," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair the next morning. The sun was just rising, and Blaine was completely surrounded in Kurt's scent and warmth and just everything was so perfect because he finally had Kurt back. He couldn't be happier.

"Good morning," Kurt replied huskily as he was roused from sleep. "I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day." Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's bare chest, rising and falling with every breath Blaine took. Blaine's head was tucked into Kurt's hair, and both their arms were wrapped tightly around one another.

"Same. This feels... so wonderful. And right. I'm so happy, Kurt," Blaine stated, a large smile on his face.

Kurt yawned before smiling back, replying, "Can you believe we're in New York City right now? You and me, Blaine. Together. In the city that we'll be living in in just a few more months."

And now Blaine's smile was even bigger, if that was even possible.

"So that plan is still a go?" Blaine questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. That is, if you still want to," Kurt stated, quirking an eyebrow up at Blaine, which made Blaine pull Kurt even closer to his own body, reveling in how lucky he was to have a man as wonderful and beautiful as Kurt love him.

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Good," Kurt smiled, then gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips. "Now let go of me. I've got to take a shower and get ready for competition."

"Can I... join you?" Blaine asked with a smirk on his face.

Kurt feigned pondering it over, before finally saying, "Nah... I think I'll manage on my own." He then sashayed toward the bathroom, looking over his shoulder and winking at Blaine before he shut the bathroom door behind him.

"You little tease!" Kurt heard Blaine call from the bedroom, and he couldn't help the laugh he let out.

"Patience, my dear. You just got me back. In good time," Kurt yelled back in reply, then turned on the shower.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys. It's the moment you've all be waiting for. Just go out there and do your best and I know we'll win!" Mr. Schuester pepped up the group with a little speech backstage, moments before New Directions was set to perform.<p>

The group all quietly cheered, careful to not be a disruption to the group that was currently competing on stage, then separated, moving into the wings of the stage, waiting silently and nervously for it to be their turn to sing.

Blaine quickly hurried over to Kurt to wish him luck before he went on stage.

"Break a leg, Kurt. I know you'll sing your solo beautifully," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt replied, his voice shaking. Blaine glanced at him, confusion visible on his face.

"Kurt... are you nervous?" Blaine asked, completely in shock.

"Please don't judge me," Kurt whimpered.

"Oh, Kurt. There's no need for you to be nervous. You'll kill this! I know you will!" Blaine reassured.

"It's just... I've never sung a solo like this- in front of a real crowd, I mean. What if I mess up? What if I forget the lyrics?" Kurt started panicking.

"Hush. You won't mess up, Kurt. And you won't forget the lyrics. You are going to do a great job. I know it. And if you're so freaked out, I'll be sitting in the front row. Just look at me if you need to. Pretend like you're just singing to me."

"Okay..." Kurt said, then turned his attention back to the stage in front of him. The group before New Directions had just finished up, and it was now his turn to sing.

"You've got this. Go get them," Blaine said, then hurried away to take his seat.

Blaine had only been seated for a few seconds when the lights came up on the stage, and Kurt was standing front and center in the spotlight. And then he began to sing.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
>I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you<br>I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_  
><em>I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me<em>  
><em>You got me.<em>

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_  
><em>And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet<em>

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up.<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.<br>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
>Cause no matter what I do,<br>Oh my heart is filled with you._

_I can't imagine what it'd be like  
><em>_Living each day in this life without you.  
>Without you.<br>One look from you I know you understand  
>This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand.<em>

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up.<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.<br>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
>Cause no matter what I do,<br>Oh my heart is filled with you._

_I hope we always feel this way  
>And in my heart I know that you will always stay<em>

_Oh, I just can't get enough_  
><em>How much do I need to fill me up.<em>  
><em>It feels so good it must be love<em>  
><em>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.<em>  
><em>Cause no matter what I do,<em>  
><em>Oh my heart is filled with you.<em>

_Oh  
>You got me. You got me.<br>Oh  
>You got me. You got me.<em>

Kurt finished the song staring straight at Blaine, which is where he had been looking the entire song, a huge smile on his face. And Blaine knew it, right then, with Kurt looking right at him, they had won this thing. And better yet, Blaine had won Kurt.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we won," Kurt stated as he and Blaine took a stroll around Central Park. The competition had ended a few hours ago, and, in celebration, Mr. Schuester gave everyone the night off to do whatever they wanted.<p>

Kurt and Blaine decided to separate from the group so they could explore their future home.

So far, they had been to Grand Central Station and Times Square, and they were now finishing up the day with an evening stroll in Central Park, hand in hand.

"_You_ won, Kurt. It was your beautiful solo that led New Directions to victory. I am so proud of you. You sang beautifully, Kurt. I am in awe of your voice," Blaine gushed.

"Thank you. You're so sweet," Kurt blushed. "Today has been absolutely perfect. We're back together, New Directions won Nationals, we're exploring New York City, I'm holding your hand in public and no one even gives a damn..."

"It has been pretty great, hasn't it?" Blaine contemplated.

"I can only think of one thing that would make it even better," Kurt said, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Blaine questioned.

"We could go back to the hotel and get... reacquainted."

"Why, Kurt Hummel... are you coming on to me?" Blaine teased.

"Maybe..." Kurt replied with a wink.

"Well then, my answer is yes! Come on. Let's go." And the two men took off running to the nearest Metro.

* * *

><p>I missed you so much," Blaine whispered, his lips still moving against Kurt's. They laid together in the hotel bed, limbs intertwined and breathing warm and heavy. They got back to the room fifteen minutes ago and headed straight for the bed. They hadn't stopped kissing since that first touch outside the hotel room door.<p>

"I love you," Kurt replied, reclaiming Blaine's lips possessively, only breaking apart briefly to pull Blaine's shirt off over his head.

Kurt threw a leg over Blaine, straddling him, allowing himself a minute to enjoy the sight of his perfectly debauched boyfriend- lips red from moving against his, hair a mess from where Kurt had knotted his fingers in it. He groaned and immediately ducked down and began slowly kissing down Blaine's neck, sucking lightly as he made his way toward Blaine's collarbone- he grazed his teeth over it, placing little bites across his shoulder, and then running his tongue back over it, soothing the pleasurable pain. It was a move Blaine had taught him, and, sure enough,Blaine began moaning at the intensity of it all.

He and Kurt had done a lot since they started dating, but they still hadn't had sex, and knowing that this is where all the intimacy was leading this time brought a whole new feeling to the table. Humming with excitement as he contemplated that, he trailed his mouth back down, peppering kisses down his lover's body, feeling the speeding pulse of Blaine's heart under his lips.

Once Kurt had reached Blaine's nipple, lapping at it and biting it until it had hardened to a peak, he swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub and glanced up at Blaine with that look- that look that made Blaine groan because it was so very teasing, the look that not only said, 'I love you, I'm yours,' but also, 'I will eat you alive.'Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He needed more of Kurt, and he needed it now.

Blaine growled and threw himself on top of Kurt, who let out a squeak of surprise and pleasure as he pulled Kurt's shirt off as he went. He urgently leaned forward to kiss Kurt, and Kurt met him halfway, their lips melding as they kissed desperately. Blaine moved his hips, grinding down on top of Kurt, eager for any friction he could get. And now Kurt was moaning and panting underneath Blaine, and it was the most beautiful and erotic sight Blaine had ever seen.

"Blaine, more. I need to feel you," Kurt whimpered as Blaine started kissing down his body until he reached his hip bone, where he started sucking until a hickey had formed, raw and purple against Kurt's perfectly light skin.

"Tell me what you want," Blaine replied.

"Touch me. I want you to touch me," Kurt begged, yanking on Blaine's hair. Blaine smiled and ran his lips down from Kurt's hipbone, skirting the place where Kurt wanted him the most,and trailed little nips and kisses down his thigh until he got to the inside of his knee, leaving Kurt incredibly frustrated and cursing the layer of denim between his skin and Blaine's lips- he could only get the vague warmth of Blaine's mouth, only enough teasing pleasure to keep him desperate.

And then Blaine spoke against Kurt's knee, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "I am touching you." Kurt nearly screamed.

"God, Blaine! Make love to me! I want you to make love to me." And then the joking was gone from Blaine's eyes, and he instantly started unbuttoning Kurt's pants and tugged them down, underwear and all, then shoved off the bed just long enough to do the same to his own clothing, until both men were naked and Blaine was back on top of Kurt, flesh on flesh. Both men moaned at the contact.

Blaine resumed his ministrations, smattering kisses around Kurt's hips and thighs, touching everywhere except where Kurt wanted it most. Teasing again.

"Blaine… please…" Kurt panted.

And without a second to lose, Blaine took Kurt in his mouth whole. Kurt let out a scream as Blaine let the weight of his cock rest in his mouth, humming a bit. When Kurt's hands went back to his hair and he bucked up, Blaine gently pressed Kurt's hips down so as not to choke, and took him deeper into his throat. He eventually let up a bit, licking around the head, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip with enthusiasm.

"Oh god, Blaine! So good! Your mouth… oh my god… I'm not.. I'm not going to last, Blaine, please," Kurt moaned.

And Blaine didn't want that to happen, so he gently released Kurt's cock and shimmied back up Kurt's body until they were face to face.

Kurt reached around and grabbed Blaine's head from behind, forcing their mouths to reconnect. Blaine gasped at the sudden kiss and Kurt took advantage of it by slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth, intrigued by the taste of himself in Blaine's mouth.

While they kissed, Blaine reached over to the bedside table and grabbed lube and a condom.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked as they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Yes. Please, Blaine." And Blaine noticed how he kept saying that… Please. He leaned down so he could whisper in Kurt's ear.

"You don't have to ask like that. You don't have to say please. I'm yours. I want this as much as you do." Kurt shuddered and spread his legs.

And that was all Blaine needed before he lubed up his fingers and reached down, slowly inserting his pointer finger into Kurt's entrance.

It was a strange and foreign feeling. Kurt had never done this to himself, and it had never been done to him, either. Foreign, but not unwelcome. It felt wonderful having a part of Blaine… any part, inside of him. He felt closer to the older man than he ever had, and it made him feel a bit like crying, how beautiful and perfect and delicious it all was.

"More," Kurt whispered, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling, reaching down to rest a hand on Blaine's shoulder, the other hand clenching into the sheets- he resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes closed, but chose instead to watch Blaine- his perfect face raking over Kurt's body with something like wonder as he worked his finger, twisting and pumping just a little so the pleasure sparked over and over again.

At the request, Blaine immediately added another finger, and carefully began the process of scissoring them back and forth, stretching and preparing Kurt. When he could feel that Kurt was ready, he added a third finger, rutting himself against Kurt as he did, trying to get some relief to his aching hardness. The sounds Kurt was making as he fingered him were so arousing, Blaine thought he might come from just that alone.

"I'm ready, Blaine," Kurt said at last. Blaine brought them together in a brief, passionate kiss, slid on the condom, parted Kurt's legs further and lowered his body against Kurt's. He then slid himself in, working hard to go slowly, not wanting to cause Kurt any pain.

As soon as he was all the way in, he gasped, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too. Just… give me a minute."

Blaine slowed his breathing, putting all of his concentration into remaining still, mumbling quiet, loving reassurances into Kurt's skin, until Kurt finally said, "Okay. Move."

And then Blaine was slowly grinding into Kurt, and then pulling out until just the head was engulfed in heat, then slowly pushing back in again, going slow and trying to make this experience as intimate as he could.

Kurt was lightly panting underneath him, occasionally rising up to place a kiss to Blaine's chest or neck or wherever he could reach, reveling in the way that Blaine smiled down at him whenever he did this.

Eventually, Blaine began to feel that familiar, curling feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he was getting close.

"Kurt…" Blaine whined.

"Me too. I… Blaine," Kurt panted,reaching to pull Blaine closer.

Blaine sped up, pumping into Kurt with more force, reveling in the feeling of the friction Kurt was giving him, and loving the fact that it was Kurt that he was sharing this with. Blaine fought to keep his eyes open, making eye contact with Kurt as they got close to the finish.

And then Kurt was coming and screaming and panting and writhing beneath him, staring into his eyes the entire time, and that is what brought Blaine to his finish as well, a few short seconds later.

A few minutes later, after they had time to cool down and come back to themselves, Kurt found himself staring deep into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"That was... that was so perfect, Blaine," Kurt whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

"It was. Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for sharing that with me. I love you," Blaine whispered in return, snuggling into his boyfriend, drowsiness quickly overtaking him.

"I love you, too. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, major shout-out to **agypsyinclover**. You can thank her for all of that wonderful smut. I wrote the outline for it, and then she went in and made it fun! :)

Also again, I must say, school is a bitch. Sorry updates aren't coming as quickly as they used to. I have absolutely zero free time. It's kind of ridiculous.

The song is Colbie Caillat's You Got Me. Runners up for that song were You've Got the Love by Florence and the Machine, and Make You Feel My Love by Adele. I think I made the right choice. What say you?

I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Next up, the boys confront Burt. AGAIN!


	15. Confrontation

"Good morning," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair in the morning. "We have to get ready to go to the airport."

"Mmph idunwango," Kurt mumbled in reply, turning over to face away from Blaine.

"Kurttttt," Blaine sing-songed, shaking Kurt to get him to wake up.

God, he always had way too much energy for the morning, Kurt couldn't help but think, then turned around to flip Blaine off.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied to Kurt's hand gesture, a broad smile on his face.

"What is wrong with you," Kurt grunted, finally turning back to face Blaine, leaning up to place a kiss on Blaine's lips to let him know he wasn't serious in his annoyance.

"Oh, you know. I'm in New York City with my best friend/boyfriend and we had sex last night. No big deal," Blaine shrugged, then laughed when he saw Kurt fully wake up, realizing the situation.

"Oh my god. That really happened!" Kurt squealed. "We're really back together."

"Mmmhmm," Blaine hummed, then rolled over so he was on top of Kurt, slowly lowering himself onto his boyfriend so he wouldn't crush him, then snuggled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, wrapping his arms around him like a koala, intertwining their legs.

"My, aren't we clingy this morning," Kurt noted, giggling at how wonderful it felt to be this close to Blaine again.

"You love it and you know it," Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck, then started placing light kisses there.

"I do. I love you," Kurt replied, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "I can't wait till we can do this every morning, in this very city."

"Me too. Can we just lay here forever?"

"Sure. I would do anything for you, Blaine," Kurt said in all seriousness.

Blaine looked up at Kurt's face and saw tears in his eyes. "Are those happy tears?" he asked.

"Yes. Absolutely. I just- I thought we were done, and now we're back together and everything is perfect, and I just feel like the luckiest man in the world," Kurt replied, tears now running down his face.

"The feeling's mutual. I love you so much, Kurt."

And so the two men laid in bed for as long as they could before they finally had to get up and shower (together, this time) and leave for the airport. But they knew they'd be back soon, and everything would be even better, because when they returned, they wouldn't be doing it in secret.

* * *

><p>"So, you and Blaine finally did the deed?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt from her seat next to him on the plane.<p>

"I- whu?" Kurt whispered back fiercely, trying to hide the blush rising up his neck. "How did you-?"

"Kurt... you weren't exactly quiet. Don't worry, I could only hear you when I was walking down the hall. But you're lucky I intercepted Mr. Schue. He was on his way to check on you and Blaine when I ran into him. I convinced him you had a stomach ache, and that's why you were moaning, and that Blaine had it under control," Mercedes shrugged.

"Oh my god..." Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands, feeling so embarrassed he thought he might die.

And then, to make matters worse, Mr. Schuester leaned up from his seat across the aisle and one row back, to ask Kurt, earnestly, "What's the matter, Kurt? Are you still feeling sick?"

Kurt looked up in horror, suppressing another groan, then meekly nodded his head yes before catching Blaine's eye, who was sitting next to Mr. Schuester, and, by the looks of it, had been quizzed by Will on Kurt's health last night as well, and was blushing just as hard.

When Mr. Schuester had turned away to continue conversing with Blaine, who was looking just as uncomfortable as Kurt, Mercedes immediately turned back to Kurt and started whispering for details again.

"Mercedes... god, I'm so embarrassed," Kurt whined, but Mercedes just kept urging for more details, until Kurt finally cracked, wanting to share how incredible the experience had been with _someone_, so why not his best friend?

"It was... perfect. Blaine was such a gentleman, and he was so careful and loving and just wonderful. He gave me exactly what I needed and it was just the best first time I could have ever asked for, and it definitely helped that it was with him. He was just... god..." Kurt drifted off, while Mercedes squealed, bouncing in her seat. Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine again, and saw him watching Mercedes out of the corner of his eye, a slight, barely visible smirk on his face. Apparently, Blaine had assumed correctly what Kurt had been telling Mercedes.

And now that blush was rising up Kurt's neck again. Man, he couldn't wait to be off this plane and back in Lima, Ohio.

Then again, it's not like Lima would be any less awkward, because, once they were back in Lima, it would be time to confront his dad.

Blaine and Kurt had decided last night that it would be best to just go ahead and get it over with as soon as they got back home, so Blaine was going to drive Kurt home from the airport and they would talk to Burt immediately.

Kurt, without even thinking about it, turned around in his seat to shoot Blaine a glare, as if to say, _it's not fair that you're worth all of this misery. _Blaine seemed to understand the look and stuck out his tongue at Kurt, replying _love you, too._ Kurt repressed a giggle and turned back around in his seat, knowing that despite all the embarrassment, Blaine was totally worth it, and he had never been happier.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Blaine asked Kurt as soon as they were in the privacy of his car. He reached over and took the younger man's hand, squeezing it tightly in reassurance.<p>

"No," Kurt answered honestly. "But I'm ready for us to be back together again in the comfort of my own home, so I guess I need to be ready for this. I just know that once dad gets past the whole student/teacher thing, he'll start to love you again."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound too cocky, but he was still hopeful.

"Yeah. I mean, I love you, so why shouldn't he?" Kurt asked, complete honesty in his voice.

"I love you," Blaine sighed, leaning over to give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, then pulled out of the parking lot. The ride was filled with nervous anticipation and complete silence.

* * *

><p>Once the two men pulled up to Kurt's house, they continued to sit in the car for about ten minutes before either one made a move to get out and head inside.<p>

"Kurt... we have to go in eventually," Blaine murmured halfheartedly. He didn't really want to do this either, but knew that they would have to.

"Yeah, yeah... okay. Let's go," Kurt sighed, giving up, and finally making his way out of the car and toward the door, while Blaine followed behind him. "Ummm... just... let me go in first. I don't want dad to jump you or something when he sees you," Kurt said as they reached the door.

Blaine nodded his head nervously, and then Kurt was opening the front door and heading inside, Blaine right behind him, shielded by Kurt's body.

"Kurt, is that you? Did you guys win?" Burt asked as he made his way toward the entrance of the house, then stopped short when he saw who was standing behind his son. "What the hell is he doing here?" Burt asked, voice deep and intimidating.

"Dad... just, stay calm, okay? He's here because we came to talk to you-" Kurt started, but Burt interrupted.

"I have nothing to say to him."

"That's fine, but he has something to say to you. And so do I. So please just listen. Come on, let's move into the living room and sit," Kurt urged, and the two other men in the room obliged. Kurt and Blaine took up the love seat, while Burt sat in the arm chair across from them.

"Dad... I know you said Blaine and I couldn't see each other any more, and I always listen to what you say... but I'm going to have to make my own choice this time. I'm eighteen and I think I'm mature enough to decide for myself. So, we're here to tell you that he and I are back together. Blaine is my boyfriend, and he's also my TA, and I'm asking you to be okay with that," Kurt said quickly, trying to get it out in one breath.

The room went silent. It stayed silent for about a minute, before Kurt cleared his throat, trying to get his dad to say something... anything. The silence was intimidating.

"Why, Kurt? Why do you feel the need to do this?" Burt asked in a steady voice that was scarier than yelling. Kurt would have definitely preferred yelling.

"I... because I love him, dad."

"He's using you!" Burt shouted suddenly, making Kurt regret his wish for yelling, because this was definitely no better.

"No, he's not, dad! You met him before you knew he was a student teacher, and you liked him just fine, so why are things different now?" Kurt argued.

"Because things _are _different now!" Burt retorted. And finally, Blaine decided it was time to step in.

"Mr. Hummel, if I may, could I speak to you alone in the kitchen?" Blaine asked in his most dapper voice possible, and then all eyes were on him in shock.

"Blaine, no..." Kurt tried to argue, but Blaine wouldn't have it. He stood up from the loveseat and began to make his way into the kitchen, only stopping briefly to wait for Burt to follow him.

And then Kurt was alone. Shit.

* * *

><p>"Sir... I just want to start by saying that I love your son. And I don't want to date him without your approval. I mean, I actually broke up with him when you found out about our relationship, because I didn't want to go against your wishes, and I know Kurt didn't either. But while I was away from him, I realized that I <em>can't<em> be away from him. I love Kurt with my whole heart, and it would be hurting us both by keeping us apart," Blaine stated calmly from his place at the kitchen table, while Burt sat across from him and just stared, a blank expression on his face. But Blaine could still tell Burt was seriously thinking about everything Blaine had just told him, and that was the most he could ask for.

"But you're a student teacher, or a TA, or whatever. You are an employee of the school. I understand that the age difference isn't so horrible. I got over that the first time I met you. But you two are breaking the law. You must realize I can't allow that," Burt finally said, sounding defeated.

"Yes sir..." Blaine said, but decided he would keep fighting anyway. "But, to be fair, I'm not a _real_ teacher. I'm a student, just like Kurt. I'm just trying to get through college. If Kurt and I had met one year later, there never would have been this problem. I just... I am so in love with Kurt, and even if you say we can't date anymore, I will continue to date him anyway. I'm sorry. I would rather lose my job, not graduate my college, and have no real future than live without Kurt."

"Have you had sex with my son?" Burt asked bluntly, seeing the passion in Blaine's eyes.

Shit. If only they had put off sex one more day, Blaine thought, panicking.

"Ummm... uhhhh... I- well," Blaine stuttered.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Please tell me he was at least eighteen, first," Burt sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes! Of course! We didn't even start dating until he was eighteen. I wouldn't allow us to date before then."

Burt looked up at Blaine, surprise in his eyes. He couldn't believe how moral this guy could be, despite breaking the law. It honestly caught him off guard, and, in that instant, he gained more respect for him.

"You're a good kid, Blaine. An honest kid. And I'm sorry you and Kurt are having to go through this. But I cannot support your relationship with him. Not when I would be allowing my son to break the law."

Blaine slowly nodded, showing he understood, and then Burt continued, catching Blaine off-guard.

"But... since you've honestly told me to my face how close you and Kurt are, and that you will continue to see him no matter what I say, then I guess I'll just have to tell you to not get caught. Don't ruin your future over this. If you're going to be with Kurt, then you had better have a college education and a secure job to support him when you two together in the future."

Blaine just stared dumbly at Burt, until Burt finally turned and called over his shoulder for Kurt to come and join them in the kitchen. Kurt came rushing into the room.

"Son... I have given Blaine my consent for you two to continue dating. Just... don't be stupid. Don't get caught. Kurt, you already have a hard enough time at that school as it is, so don't give them another reason to judge you and bully you. Don't do anything... physical at school, like when I found you out," Burt explained to Kurt, whose face looked a lot like Blaine's at the moment, both of whom were staring doe-eyed at the older man.

"Dad... are you... are you serious? You're going to let me date Blaine?" Kurt asked, still gaping at his dad.

"I don't think I really have much say in the matter. There are only two months left of school, and then this will all be behind us, anyway. So I want you two to see each other in my home and in inconspicuous locations only. And... uh... well, just... be safe. Deal?" Burt asked, coughing awkwardly.

Kurt looked at Blaine in shock, wondering just what exactly the two men had talked about that would lead Burt into telling Kurt to wear a condom, but then shook it off and turned back to his dad, agreeing wholeheartedly, then ran and attacked his dad with a hug, before running to Blaine and kissing him soundly on the lips, not even caring that his dad could still see them.

"I love you," Kurt said when they broke apart from the kiss.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied, all smiles.

And Burt watched from the doorway, trying to hide the smile on his face, knowing that Kurt had found the one, and he couldn't interfere with that even if he wanted to- and honestly, he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so this author's note is kind of long. Sorry! But it's mostly back-story, so you can skip over it if you want. And if you're about to skip over it, then THANK YOU for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed.

Okay, so first of all, I wrote this last night and then slept on it, because it needed more, and then this morning I added the first scene, of Kurt and Blaine waking up together in the hotel. I did this because I wanted to establish routine for Klaine. Notice that Blaine wakes up the same way he did in last chapter. I wanted to show that this could be the norm for Klaine one day, and what a more fitting way to show this than by having them do this routine in the NYC, the city where they would be living.

Second of all, Burt. This is super long and while I already typed this up once, but then I accidentally deleted it, but while I was typing it the first time, I realized that once I finish this story, I want to go back and write a one-shot scene for Burt taking place right after he finds out Blaine is a TA. So be on the look-out that when I finish this story. Basically, I never pictured Burt as the bad guy in this story. He was so happy when Kurt found Blaine, because he never thought his son would have a boyfriend in Lima. And then to find out he had someone there for him now, to make everything easier. But then he finds out that Blaine is a TA, and things would only get _worse_ for his son if people found out, he was pissed. But then, once the haze of anger faded, he saw how sad Kurt was now. He remembered how much he had liked Blaine. And Burt was miserable. He wished he didn't have to play the dad-card, but he didn't see any other choice. In this chapter, Blaine gave Burt a choice. He said it was out of Burt's hands, so Burt got to stop playing the dad-card and just let them be together. Burt is secretly really happy that they're back together. That's what he wanted all along. In fact, he was surprised that Blaine had actually broken up with Kurt in the first place. He never thought they would actually listen to him.

Lastly, Mr. Schuester. I hope this appeased everyone who wanted Mr. Schuester to walk in on Kurt and Blaine. That would have been interesting. But SO MANY PEOPLE have caught Kurt and Blaine, it's kind of ridiculous. Lol. So, I decided that Mr. Schuester would catch them in a different, completely oblivious kind of way, which is actually quite fitting for a guy like Mr. Schuester. (**edit- Schuester is not going to catch Klaine again. I think there has been some confusion about this. When I said Schuester would catch them in an oblivious way, I was referring to this chapter, in which Mr. Schuester heard them, but had no idea what was going on. I repeat, they will not be caught by Schuester. No worries)**

So anyway, I hope you guys liked this! More to come soon!


	16. Finding a Solution

Things had changed a bit at McKinley between Kurt and Blaine since they got back together. That was one week ago, and since then, the French classroom had been pretty quiet.

The first day back, Kurt wanted to continue with their writing notes back and forth, a routine he had seriously missed while he and Blaine were apart. But Blaine was too nervous to have written proof of their relationship anywhere.

So the next day, Kurt suggested texting back and forth during class, but Blaine also quickly shot that down, saying it would look bad if he was caught texting while working.

And then the next day, Kurt suggested whispering, like they did at the beginning of the year, but, again, Blaine shot it down, saying Mercedes and Finn had caught on to their relationship because of their flirtatious whispering in the back of the classroom, so they couldn't risk being too close in the sight of others.

Speaking of, Blaine didn't sit next to Kurt at glee club anymore, either. He made a point of sitting completely across the room from him, until Kurt pointed out that him sitting so far away was more suspicious than them sitting together, because, at this point, everyone in glee club already knew that the boys were at least friendly acquaintances. Blaine had offered to share a hotel room with him, for god's sake. That had to mean _something_ to the glee club.

So, eventually, Blaine began to move closer and closer to Kurt during glee club practice, until he was only a seat or two away, usually separated from Kurt by either Finn or Mercedes, who wouldn't care of Kurt leaned over them to say something to Blaine during practice.

But class was still an issue. Kurt and Blaine had both agreed with Burt and decided it would be best to not go out on public dates anymore- at least, not until Kurt graduated, and so they hadn't seen one another outside of class for a week now, and they couldn't even find a way to communicate with one another during class.

Frankly, Kurt missed his boyfriend. He had just gotten Blaine back, and it felt like nothing had changed. So Kurt finally decided he would have to take action.

"You're giving me a ride to your place after school today," Kurt whispered to Blaine as they left the choir room one Friday afternoon, then kept on walking by. And that was that.

* * *

><p>The second the parking lot cleared, Kurt ran over to Blaine's car, which was parked in the back of the parking lot, and hopped into the passenger's seat. Blaine instantly leaned over to give his boyfriend a kiss.<p>

"Oh no you don't," Kurt said, turning his head away from Blaine, causing Blaine's kiss to fall on his cheek. "We have barely even spoken all week. I most definitely did not plan to come home with you so we could make out or have sex or whatever. We are talking, mister."

Blaine sighed, then nodded, and started the car, making his way to his apartment, passing the time with light banter, which he had missed desperately with Kurt. Maybe it was best they didn't do anything physical today after all. He had seriously just missed his boyfriend. He couldn't believe he had survived those weeks when they weren't even together at all.

The second they got inside, Kurt ran over to the couch and jumped onto it, laying his body across it. Blaine laughed at Kurt's diving maneuver, then walked over to join him, picking up Kurt's legs and placing them across his lap as he sat down. Blaine reached out and started running a hand through Kurt's hair, a gesture that meant the world to him, because Kurt _never_ let anyone touch his hair.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kurt finally asked, practically humming with pleasure at having Blaine's fingers running through his hair.

"I don't know..." Blaine sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Why do things have to be so complicated?" Kurt asked, reading Blaine's mind. Blaine laughed at the fact that they always seemed to be on the same page.

"Only for a couple more months," Blaine tried to reassure, but it didn't make him feel much better, so he was sure it did nothing to help Kurt, either.

"I just... I miss writing notes to you, and actually talking to you. I mean, I know we text each other all the time when we're not in school, but it's not the same. And I'm fine with being a little more distant at school, if only we could find a way to balance it _out_ of school," Kurt sighed.

"Well, we're together right now."

"But do you have any idea how much I had to beg my dad to come over to your place, even just for a little while. I've been working on this for days, Blaine. _Days._"

"Well then why don't I come over to _your_ place? Maybe we could even convince your dad to let me spend the night, as long as I promise to sleep on the couch."

"You're not sleeping on the couch, Blaine," Kurt argued, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I know that. And you know that. But your dad doesn't need to know that," Blaine said, leaning over to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips. Kurt giggled.

"Okay. So we'll talk to my dad. See if you can come over to my house more. He would probably be more open to that idea because he knows there's supervision at my house, unlike over here," Kurt agreed.

"So how much more time do you have to be over here?" Blaine asked.

"A few more hours. Can we just, cuddle up and watch a movie or something? I just miss being around you."

"I would love nothing more," Blaine replied, getting up to get the movie.

"Can we watch the usual?" Kurt asked.

"Already on it," Blaine replied, popping Moulin Rouge into the dvd player.

Blaine walked back over to the couch and pulled Kurt into his lap, both men reclining back against the couch, just breathing in the scent of one another and reveling in the warmth that was radiating from both of their bodies.

"I miss this," Blaine sighed.

"I know," Kurt replied, then pulled Blaine even closer to him, burying his face in Blaine's curly hair. "I'll fix this. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad?" Kurt called out upon getting home from Blaine's later that evening. "Dad?"<p>

"Hey kiddo, I'm in the living room!" Burt shouted in reply.

Kurt made his way into the living room, and sat down on the couch across from his dad, who was watching the latest football game.

"Hey. How's Blaine?" Burt asked.

"He's great, dad. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Kurt started.

"Uh-oh..."

"No, it's nothing to worry about. I just have a... favor. Or request. Or question..." Kurt explained, trying to contain his nerves.

"Okay. What's up?"

"First of all, I'm extremely appreciative of you letting me go over to Blaine's apartment this afternoon. We really needed that-"

"Whoa. Okay. Rule number one, you can't talk to me about your sex life," Burt said, cutting Kurt off.

"Oh! Dad! No! Gross! We didn't have sex. We talked. Then we watched a movie. That's it. I swear!" Kurt said.

"Oh..." Burt said, completely shocked. He had been sure that when he agreed to Kurt going over to his boyfriend's empty apartment, he was basically giving his son permission to do whatever he wanted. Huh. Looks like he had done something right in raising his kid. "Sorry. Continue."

"Anyway... what I was _trying_ to say was, we really needed that. To just be together in the same space and cuddle up on the couch. Basically, we really needed to have a date, even if it was just staying in. So, since Blaine and I can't talk at school anymore, or go out in public, and you don't really like me going over to his place, I was hoping Blaine could spend next weekend here. He would sleep on the couch, just like at Christmas!" Kurt was quick to suggest the last thing, hoping it would convince his dad to say yes.

"No, he won't," Burt replied.

"...What?" Kurt asked, not sure what his dad was referring to.

"He won't sleep on the couch. I know he won't. But that's okay. You kind of just proved that I can trust you two. So I trust that when he stays over this weekend, you two won't get up to anything inappropriate while I'm in the house."

"Are you saying-" Kurt started, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, Kurt. Blaine can stay over next weekend. And he can come over whenever he wants. And you feel free to go over to his place, too. Just, let me know before you go. And I'm not comfortable with you spending the night at his place yet, but maybe... one day. We'll see," Burt explained.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Kurt squealed, jumping up to hug his dad, then running upstairs to text Blaine.

_Guess who's sleeping in my bed next weekend? -K_

_Wait... are you serious? He said yes that quickly? -B_

_Yep. Apparently, since we didn't have sex today, he trusts us now -K_

_Ok, I'm seriously excited, but how many times are we going to have to talk about sex with your dad, Kurt? -B_

_:P -K_

_I love you -B_

_I love you, too -K_

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed as he threw open the door to reveal his boyfriend, complete with overnight duffel bag.<p>

"Hey," Blaine replied back, dumping his duffel bag onto the floor and throwing his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Come on, let's get you settled in my room and then we'll go work on dinner," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Wait... I'm working on dinner?" Blaine asked, incredulous. He couldn't believe Kurt would actually let him touch food in his kitchen. Kurt was very particular about how his meals were made, and usually wouldn't let anyone help him out.

"Okay, I lied. I'm working on dinner while you stand there and look pretty," Kurt joked.

"That's more like it," Blaine giggled, then kissed Kurt quickly on the cheek before following him back down the stairs and into the kitchen, after depositing his overnight bag.

Kurt went right to work on preparing dinner, and Blaine just followed him around the kitchen like a lost puppy until Kurt finally stopped in front of the stove to cook their meal. When Blaine realized Kurt was going to be stationary for a while, he went up behind him, wrapped his arms around him, and just rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, occasionally turning his head to place kisses on Kurt's neck, or whisper into his ear.

Unbeknownst to them, Carole and Burt were watching from the doorway.

"They really love each other," Carole stated, whispering to Burt.

"Yeah. I think they really do. Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that Kurt is the younger one in their relationship. He's so mature for his age. If you stop and think about it, those two really make sense together."

"Have you noticed that they wear matching rings?" Carole asked.

"I did," Burt sighed, realizing, not for the first time, that Blaine was going to be around for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>"Dinner was wonderful, Kurt. Thank you," Carole complimented as she stood to clear the table of the dishes.<p>

"Here, let me help you with that!" Blaine said, jumping up to assist.

"No, no. You're our guest. You go on into the living room with Burt and Finn and watch the football game with them," Carole urged.

Blaine looked to Kurt for approval, who nodded his head and gave Blaine a quick kiss before standing to help Carole. He figured Carole wanted to get rid of everyone so she and Kurt could talk.

And sure enough, once the room was empty...

"Tell me everything!" Carole squealed.

"Isn't he wonderful? I mean, I know you guys met at Christmas, but things are just so different now. We're closer than we've ever been, which is funny, because we're technically farther apart than we've ever been, but he's just so wonderful and I love him," Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so happy for you. I know this has been rough, and, I'll admit, I was a little unsure when your father told me the whole situation, but I can see how perfect you two are together now and how happy he makes you."

"Thank you. I just hope things will become normal for him and dad, you know?"

But Kurt didn't need to worry, because, at that moment, he heard his boyfriend and his dad shouting at the TV together over the football game. When Kurt peeked his head into the living room, shortly followed by Carole, they saw Burt and Blaine jumping up and down together, whooping over a touchdown, Burt shoving a beer at Blaine.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Carole said with a wink, then turned back to the kitchen to continue doing the dishes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I was wondering where you went," Blaine said, peeking his head into Kurt's bedroom later that night once the football game was over.<p>

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I thought I would let you and dad bond," Kurt said, setting his Vogue down onto his bedside table and gesturing for Blaine to come over and join him in bed.

"Yeah, your dad is a pretty cool guy. I wish my parents could be so accepting," Blaine sighed, settling down into the bed next to Kurt.

"Well, you can borrow mine anytime you want," Kurt said, petting at Blaine's hair as Blaine nuzzled his neck.

"I'd like that," Blaine sighed, already feeling sleep take him over.

"Hey, wake up!" Kurt said, gently shaking Blaine.

"Whyyyyy?" Blaine whined.

"Because I want to stay up and talk to my boyfriend," Kurt pouted.

"Okay, okay. But you do realize we have the rest of our lives to do that, right?"

And wow. Blaine had a really good point there. Kurt continuously thought about the future with Blaine, but this was the first time it was said so blatantly. They would have the rest of their lives together. These next few months of secret dating would be nothing compared to the future waiting for them.

"You're right. Go to sleep, honey," Kurt said, leaning over to press a good night kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled into the kiss.

"You called me honey," Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry. Did you not like that?" Kurt asked, worried.

"No, no! I loved it. It's just, you've never called me by a pet name before," Blaine quickly explained.

"Oh. Well, is honey okay?"

"Honey is perfect, baby," Blaine smirked.

"I see what you did there," Kurt laughed. "Just because I'm younger than you..."

"You know, soon, our age difference won't even matter," Blaine sighed.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I figure the day you graduate, we'll go public, because I just won't be able to hold back anymore, and the fact that I'm a few years older won't even matter."

"I can't wait for the world to know you're mine," Kurt sighed.

"Well, in the mean time, you know I'm yours, and, as far as I can tell, that's all that matters. I love you so much, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too, Mr. Anderson," Kurt giggled.

"Oh hush," Blaine laughed, then leaned in to place a passionate kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Can I sleep now?" Blaine asked a few minutes later, once he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah, honey. Go to sleep," Kurt whispered, reassured in the knowledge that they would have many more moments like this in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I chose Moulin Rouge because of the whole secret affair/forbidden romance thing. I thought Klaine would appreciate that, in this story.

I don't really have anything else to say about this chapter. I think next chapter will be graduation, unless I think of something else I want to happen before that. Which means this story is coming to an end. Either 2 or 3 more chapters.

Hope you guys liked this one! Let me know :)


	17. Graduation

It was a Friday evening and Kurt was currently sitting on the couch in the middle of his living room, looking down at the most recent text that Blaine had sent him. It was a picture of him smiling adorably at the camera, wearing his cap and gown, proudly holding his fake diploma (he would get the real one in a few weeks time when they mailed it to him), waiting for his graduation ceremony to end.

But, technically, it was official. Blaine was a college graduate. Which meant he was done with his student teaching job at McKinley. He was no longer "superior" to Kurt. Their relationship was no longer breaking any rules.

Months of secrets and waiting and patience and Kurt could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.

A few seconds later, another text came through from Blaine.

_I wish you could be here. -B_

Before Kurt could type out a reply, his dad walked into the living room, sat down, and turned on the TV. He took one look at Kurt and instantly knew his son was texting his boyfriend, just from the happy expression on his face.

"How's Blaine doing? He still at his graduation?" Burt asked, still looking straight ahead at the TV.

"Yeah, dad. He's happy. I'm really proud of him," Kurt replied, setting his phone aside to talk to his dad, so he wouldn't appear to be rude.

"Is he looking forward to our celebratory dinner for him tomorrow night?"

"He better be. I'm cooking for him, which means it's going to be amazing. I think he just wishes I could be there to celebrate with him right now, instead of tomorrow night," Kurt shrugged, then reached back for his phone to continue texting, not noticing the thoughtful expression that was now on Burt's face.

_I wish I could be there, too. -K_

_All of my friends were hoping to meet you today. They keep asking me where you are. -B_

_Well, I'll just have to find the time to meet them this summer. -K_

_In the mean time, send me a picture of you for me to show them! -B_

…_Blaine. You have, like, fifty pictures of me on your phone -K_

_Yeah, but you're naked in like, half of them, and I don't want to accidentally pull one of those up. -B_

Kurt blushed, looking up at his dad to make sure he didn't realize anything was going on, then quickly took a picture of himself and sent it to Blaine.

_Thank you, baby. And you look beautiful, today. But that's not much of a surprise. -B_

_Stop it, you're making me blush. :) -K_

_Okay, and now my friends are asking me how I managed to get someone so much better looking than myself. I can't figure out if that's a compliment or an insult. -B_

_HAHA! Both, I think? But you're definitely just as good looking as I am. :) -K_

_What, not better looking? ;) -B_

"Hey, Kurt?" Burt spoke up, a bit of reluctance in his voice. Kurt could tell this was something serious, so he set his phone back down next to him and gave his dad his full attention. "Why don't you go over to Blaine's apartment tonight?"

Kurt froze.

"Wait... are you serious right now? You would let me spend the night at Blaine's?" Kurt asked, completely in shock, not quite believing what his dad was suggesting.

"Well, I don't see why not. You're a good kid, Kurt. I know I can trust you. Besides, you pretty much never sleep at his place. You never even ask. And I really appreciate that. And he's graduated now. He's no longer a teacher at your school, so I can stop 'opposing' your relationship," Burt said, sarcastically, knowing full well he had gotten over his aversion to them dating a long time ago. "So I'm just going to go against all of my fatherly instincts and tell you to go spend the night at his place, if you want. Just... be safe, Kurt. Don't make me regret this."

"Oh my god, thank you dad! You won't regret this at all! I promise!" Kurt squealed, reaching for his phone to text Blaine the news.

_Sooo... I'm spending the night at your place tonight -K_

Kurt only had to wait a second before Blaine quickly replied.

_Wait, are you serious? How did that happen? -B_

_Dad told me to spend the night at your place so we could celebrate. Can you believe it? He **really** likes you. -K_

_Yay! :) :) :) :) -B_

_And I fully intend on "celebrating" with you tonight. ;) -K_

_It's almost time for me to throw my cap up in the air, so I'm putting up the phone. But I'll call you as soon as I get out of here and you can head on over to my apartment so we can "celebrate" ;) Love you! -B_

* * *

><p>Just an hour and a half later, Kurt was knocking on Blaine's front door. Blaine rushed to the door and threw it open, grabbing Kurt by the waist and pulling him inside, placing a firm and passionate kiss on his boyfriend's lips.<p>

"Congrats," Kurt gasped, breaking away from the kiss, only to be attacked by another a second later.

"Thanks," Blaine replied, absentmindedly, more focused on placing kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Nuh uh uh," Kurt tisked, pushing his boyfriend gently away. "I'm taking care of _you_ today. Today is _your_ graduation day. You can pay me back when I graduate," Kurt winked.

"Okay..." Blaine said, unsure of what this all entailed, but sure that it was bound to be good.

"Go lay down on the bed. I'll take care of everything else," Kurt said, giving Blaine a light shove toward the direction of the bedroom.

Blaine laughed, then walked into the bedroom, plopping down onto the bed.

Kurt followed right behind him, and crawled across the bed until he was hovering over Blaine on his hands and knees. He lightly licked at Blaine's bottom lip, then bit down and tugged on it gently, making Blaine gasp.

"Sit back and enjoy the show," Kurt said, smirking as he got back up off the bed and stood directly in front of Blaine, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

He ran his fingers over every inch of bare skin that revealed itself as he unbuttoned his shirt, starting from the top and slowly making his way down. When he reached the last button, he eased the material off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor without a care, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

Kurt began sensually running his fingers over his bare torso, tweaking a nipple as he made his way back toward his neck, then ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it slightly, which made Blaine groan with desire. He loved it when Kurt's hair was less than perfect. And oh how he wished he could be running his fingers through Kurt's hair like that right now.

But when Blaine leaned forward to touch, Kurt gently pushed him back to the bed, scolding him.

"Nope. No touching. You just have to sit there and enjoy."

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, wanting more than anything to have this beautiful boy under his hands.**  
><strong>

But Kurt was just smiling that coy little smile again and running his fingers back down his chest, down his firm stomach, till he reached the button on his jeans. While popping the button open with one hand, he gently palmed himself through the material of his jeans with the other, letting out a sigh of relief, biting his lip gently as his head fell back.

When Blaine looked down, he noticed that Kurt was already half-hard. Kurt was half-hard just from showing himself off to Blaine like this. Oh god, that was so hot.

Kurt let out a little whine as he eased down the zipper, relieving the tightness in his jeans, then ever so slowly began to tug the jeans down. And that was when Blaine realized Kurt had gone commando, and was completely hard. And if Blaine wasn't painstakingly hard before, he most definitely was now.

Blaine reached down to begin palming himself, but Kurt, who was now completely naked, crawled back on the bed and made his way to Blaine, grabbing his hand and replacing it with his own.

Kurt gently rubbed at Blaine's length through the material of his jeans, looking heatedly up at Blaine, a lock of chestnut hair falling into his eyes, then reached his fingers up an inch until he was firmly holding the material at the bottom of Blaine's t-shirt in his hands. He tugged, indicating that he wanted Blaine to sit up so he could pull Blaine's shirt off, and Blaine eagerly obliged.

Kurt placed heated, open kisses across every inch of skin that was revealed as he lifted Blaine's shirt, and when he pulled it completely away from Blaine's body, he continued the path up Blaine's neck until he placed a smoldering kiss to Blaine's lips, laying his body completely on top of Blaine's, framing Blaine's face with his forearms and delicately nipping and licking his lips.

Blaine moaned as their bare skin rubbed together, slick with sweat, which allowed Kurt the opportunity to deepen the kiss, brushing his tongue along the roof of Blaine's mouth, exploring and tasting, capturing every little noise Blaine made.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed when Kurt eventually pulled away and began pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along every inch of skin in reach.

"Shhh, let me take care of you," Kurt whispered between kisses, occasionally licking at the skin, tasting Blaine.

Kurt worked his way back down Blaine's body, being extra thorough and taking his time, licking and nipping as he went, exploring and discovering and worshiping every bit of Blaine as he went along, until he reached Blaine's waist, and skillfully undid the button and zipper of Blaine's jeans with his teeth.

"How... whu-" Blaine stuttered.

"You underestimate me," Kurt laughed as he tugged down Blaine's jeans.

Kurt began kissing back up Blaine's leg, and then back down the other. When he finally made his way back up Blaine's thigh, he gently started mouthing at Blaine's erection through his boxer briefs.

"God, _never," _Blaine moaned at the warmth caused by Kurt's mouth, feeling the wetness through his briefs. Kurt laughed gently at that, causing Blaine to writhe from the pleasure of the vibrations shooting up through him.

"Kurt... I need- please," Blaine whined.

Kurt obliged, seeing as this was all about Blaine, and swiftly tugged down Blaine's briefs in one motion, then, before Blaine even had a chance to comprehend what was happening, had swallowed Blaine whole.

"Ah!" Blaine shouted, jerking his hips up in surprised response, but Kurt just loosened his throat and took it in stride, running his tongue along the veins on Blaine's cock. After sucking for a minute, Kurt eased up and released Blaine, only to say, "Blaine. Fuck my mouth."

"I... you... what?" Blaine gasped, not believing what he was hearing.

"Fuck my mouth," Kurt repeated, then promptly went back to sucking off his boyfriend. When Blaine didn't move right away, Kurt started humming, which caused Blaine to jerk his hips up again. When Kurt took it easily, Blaine began testing out small thrusts, not wanting to overwhelm or hurt his boyfriend.

Finally, Kurt grew impatient and grabbed Blaine's ass, forcing Blaine to shove his hips up in the air and Blaine's cock deep into his throat, until Blaine could feel himself hitting the back of Kurt's throat.

"Oh, god... Kurt," Blaine shouted, thrusting his hips with vigor. "I'm not going to last. Oh god. You're amazing."

And then Kurt's finger was at Blaine's entrance, lightly circling it, and he was humming again, and then Blaine was gone. He exploded into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt swallowed every drop.

When Kurt finally released Blaine, he only said one thing. "Lube?"

Blaine frantically started rummaging through his bedside table until he found the small bottle, then hurriedly handed it to Kurt, who squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and warmed it up before moving his finger back to Blaine's entrance.

Kurt slowly pushed one finger in, causing Blaine to gasp. Blaine was still a bit sensitive, and his cock was already trying to get hard again.

Kurt kissed the inside of Blaine's thigh, lightly sucking and biting, leaving a mark, as he pumped his finger into Blaine. When Kurt saw Blaine was getting hard again, he added another finger, crooking them a bit, searching for that one spot-

"OH GOD! KURT! YES!"

Found it.

And then Kurt decided he wanted to try out something completely new. He leaned down so his head was level with Blaine's entrance and slowly began to lick there, right alongside his fingers.

"Oh my god, Kurt. You're-" Blaine gasped, not believing that his boyfriend was doing this to him.

Kurt, encouraged by the sounds Blaine was making, began lapping at Blaine's entrance more firmly, before thrusting his tongue in beside his fingers, which were still pumping in and out of Blaine.

"Are you ready, Blaine?" Kurt asked, pulling back from Blaine's entrance.

"Yes. Please, god yes. Kurt, I need you," Blaine begged, completely shameless.

Kurt smiled at Blaine in reply and crawled back up Blaine's body so they were face to face. He quickly reached down and lubed himself up, then aligned himself with Blaine's entrance and slowly began to enter his boyfriend, kissing Blaine tenderly as a distraction from any pain.

"I love you," Kurt spoke into Blaine's mouth when he was finally completely inside of his boyfriend.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied. "Move. _Please._"

Kurt giggled softly against Blaine's lips and obeyed, slowly rolling his hips, grinding into his lover's ass, cherishing every moan and whimper that Blaine released.

"Kurt... I..." Blaine panted, not knowing what to say, completely lost in bliss- only able to anchor himself by staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you," Kurt whispered, gradually increasing the speed at which he pumped into Blaine.

And then Kurt hit that spot inside of Blaine again, and Blaine was writhing and yelling and losing all control, shouting out Kurt's name, his grip on Kurt tightening and his eyes slamming closed.

"I'm- I..." Blaine moaned, as Kurt ran his palms across Blaine's trembling stomach, slowly working his way down until he had Blaine's cock in his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Me too. It's okay. Let go, Blaine," Kurt commanded in a loving voice, then captured Blaine's lips in a kiss as Blaine released all over Kurt's palm and his own stomach, coming so hard it reached all the way up to his chin.

While Blaine was still coming down from his high, Kurt released into Blaine's body, losing control as he felt Blaine contracting and shaking all around him.

"I love you so much, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said once he and Kurt were both fully aware again.

"And I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt replied, pulling out of Blaine and crawling out of bed to get a wet towel to clean them off.

Once Kurt had wiped them both clean, he snuggled back into bed and was pulled tightly into the arms of his boyfriend.

"Thank you for that, baby. You are so incredible, and not just at sex," Blaine said, rolling them over so he was laying half on top of Kurt, legs intertwined, flesh on flesh.

"You're welcome. I wanted to. I'm so proud of you for graduating," Kurt replied, pressing light kisses onto Blaine's neck, running his tongue over the marks he had left there. "I left some marks. Sorry."

"No worries. It's not like I have anything to hide anymore," Blaine giggled, feeling so damn happy that he could say that now. He had been waiting for months to be able to be so free and open with Kurt, and now he finally could.

"I have a feeling life is about to get ten times better," Kurt giggled back in reply.

"I have a feeling you're right," Blaine said, gently grabbing Kurt's chin and lifting his boyfriend's head away from his neck and up to his face so he could kiss his boyfriend with all the love and passion he possessed, and they continued to kiss until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, now. The day of the family celebration that Kurt had originally planned for Blaine's graduation. But they weren't expected at Kurt's house until later that afternoon, so the two men had spent half of the day sleeping and laying in bed, cuddling close together and whispering softly back and forth.<p>

Around three in the afternoon, they finally decided to get out of bed, shower, and take a walk around their usual park before heading to Kurt's, so Kurt could start on dinner.

"So, if you've graduated, that means you are done with student teaching, which means we can go public, right?" Kurt questioned while walking hand in hand with Blaine around the park.

"Right," Blaine nodded. "I fully plan on actually taking you out on real dates now. But... I still think we need to lay low until you graduate, too. You only have a few more weeks to go, and I just don't want people to bug you about our relationship while you're still in school, so maybe wait to tell your friends. I know how much the glee club gossips, and I'd feel better about letting everyone know once you're out of there and ready to move to New York with me."

Kurt slowly nodded, understanding where Blaine was coming from. But he had no intentions of hiding anymore. Sure, he wouldn't outright tell the glee club or anyone else, but he fully intended on going out in public with Blaine, so if it just so happened that people saw them while they were out on a date, then so be it. He just didn't care anymore. He was too happy with Blaine, and he didn't feel like hiding it anymore, and he was positive that Blaine felt the same.

"Speaking of New York City," Blaine continued, "I'm going back up there next week to go apartment and job hunting."

"Is that so?"

"It is. And while I can't take you with me, since you still have school, expect a lot of picture texts, because I'll need your opinion on which apartment you like best."

"So this is actually happening? We're really moving forward with this? We're definitely moving in together?" Kurt asked. Sure, he and Blaine had talked about it a lot, but they never made any real, definite plans, so Kurt was always nervous Blaine would change his mind, or laugh at him for taking their made-up dreams so seriously or something.

"We are. It's no longer just talk. If you still want me, then I'm yours," Blaine said, then stopped walking and bent down on one knee, taking Kurt's right hand in his. "Kurt Hummel, now that I've found you, I would be crazy not to one day marry you. So, I, Blaine Anderson, am officially asking you, Kurt Hummel, to take that next step with me toward our beautiful future together and move in with me."

"I do." Kurt giggled as Blaine slid the ring off of Kurt's finger, then grabbed Kurt's left hand and slid it onto his ring finger, which is where he had wanted them to be able to wear their rings all along, then quickly did the same to his own ring.

"Well then I'll be sure to pick something near the fashion district," Blaine joked, standing up and pulling Kurt into a tight hug, fitting his head perfectly into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"You know me so well." Kurt pretended to swoon, sending both men into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!"<p>

Kurt and Blaine stumbled back in the doorway, surprised by the excited cheer from Burt, Carole, and Finn as they entered the house for the graduation celebration.

"Thank you!" Blaine grinned once he had recovered from shock, glancing into the living room where he saw a graduation banner hanging up over the fireplace.

"We're real proud of you, son," Burt said as he shook Blaine's hand.

Blaine almost didn't recover from being called son before he was pulled into a hug from Carole, who also offered her congratulations.

"Now, I do believe Kurt has an amazing dinner planned, so why don't you come join us in the living room while Kurt cooks?" Carole suggested, pulling Blaine, who was looking behind him to make sure Kurt had everything under control, along with her. Kurt grinned at him and shooed him away, indicating that he would be fine.

About an hour later, dinner was finally ready, and everyone moved into the kitchen to eat. Blaine immediately went up to his boyfriend and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"This looks incredible, baby. Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey," Kurt replied, blushing under the attention he was receiving from his boyfriend in front of his family. Burt and Finn looked a little uncomfortable at the affection, but Carole was practically gushing.

It wasn't until halfway through dinner that Burt noticed the rings. The rings weren't different than the ones Kurt and Blaine always wore, and he had never asked the significance behind the rings, because they were worn on the right hand, which seemed innocent enough to him, but he couldn't help but notice that the rings had now been switched to the left ring finger.

"Why the hell are you two wearing your rings on your left hand?" Burt asked abruptly, causing everyone at the table to freeze. "Blaine, I like you, but if you proposed to my son, I'll have to kill you."

"Dad, don't worry. We're not engaged. But we do have news," Kurt reassured, putting down his fork and taking Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine looked at Kurt with questioning eyes, and Kurt nodded for him to explain.

"Well, since I no longer work for the school anymore, and Kurt will be graduating in two weeks, we'll be able to make our relationship completely public soon. So, I thought it was the perfect time to take the next step."

Burt just continued to glare at Blaine. So far, he wasn't liking what Blaine was telling him. Kurt, seeing his dad's temper on edge, decided to step in.

"I know you guys have heard me talking about my New York City plans and how they always involve Blaine, and you guys probably thought it was all just talk... but it's official now. Blaine and I are moving in together when we get to New York. Blaine is going apartment and job hunting next week while I'm at school," Kurt squealed.

The room was silent.

"What, that's it?" Burt asked, chuckling lightly, causing Kurt and Blaine to sigh in relief. "God, you nearly gave me another heart attack, son. I've known you two would be moving in together for a while now. Not exactly a big surprise," Burt laughed. "But I'm still happy for you two. Congratulations. Besides, splitting an apartment will be way cheaper than paying for a dorm, so I'm fine with that."

"Speaking of... I have some more news," Kurt spoke as he stood up from his seat at the table, causing Blaine to turn and look up at him in confusion. "I have finally decided on a college. Drum roll please."

Finn began drumming his fingers on the table, causing Kurt to grin.

"Out of the many acceptance letters _begging_ to have the next big thing on Broadway, i.e. ME, attend their school, I have finally decided on American Musical and Dramatic Academy! All of the paperwork has already been filled out and sent in, so it's official. Kurt Hummel is enrolled at AMDA!"

Blaine instantly jumped out of his seat and pulled Kurt into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Baby, I am _so _proud of you. That is amazing!"

"Congratulations, son." Burt said as he made his way around the table to pull his son into a hug. Carole joined in, saying, "I can't believe you've been keeping this a secret, young man! But that is spectacular. I'm so happy for you."

"I can't wait to tell everyone in glee club! They're going to flip," Finn contributed, standing up to give Kurt a hug after their parents.

"Thank you, thank you," Kurt replied, playfully curtseying to everyone in the room.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Carole exclaimed, raising her glass into the air. "To Kurt and Blaine."

"To Kurt and Blaine," everyone echoed.

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was glancing at him in adoration out of the corner of his eye. He squeezed his hand, then turned his attention back to his plate, not even bothering to hide the wide smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>My plane just landed in NYC. I miss you -B<em>

Kurt looked down at his phone as he sat alone at the table in the back of the French classroom, missing his boyfriend's presence desperately.

_I miss you, too. You're going to get me in trouble for texting during class :P -K_

_It's exam week, which means you're exempt and probably just sitting at the back of the room completely bored. Don't even try to pull that excuse on me, Hummel ;) -B_

_Yeah, yeah. You caught me. How's NYC? -K_

_Perfect except for one thing. -B_

_Oh yeah? What's that? -K_

_You're not here -B_

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes just noticed my ring. I can't believe she's never seen it before. She thought we were getting married -K<em>

_Haha. Some day :) -B_

* * *

><p><em>Guess who just applied for a teaching job at AMDA? -B<em>

_...That's not even a little bit funny -K_

* * *

><p><em>What do you think of this apartment? It's the third one I've been to today and it's, unfortunately, my favorite so far. I have one more to see today though, which is where I'm headed right now -B<em>

Kurt opened up the picture attachment that Blaine had texted him and carefully studied the apartment. It was pretty, and seemed efficient enough, but that's about it. There was nothing too spectacular about it. But before Kurt could text out his reply to tell Blaine he wasn't that fond of it, another text came in.

_Please disregard that last text. I have just entered our future home. -B_

_Picture? -K_

_Nope... I think I'm going to leave it a surprise. I want to see your face when you see it :) -B_

_Tease -K_

_Fine, okay. I'll tell you this. It's a fifteen minute walk from the fashion district -B_

_Sold! -K_

* * *

><p><em>I just found our new coffee shop! -B<em>

_Yay! -K_

_And it's right next door to an animal shelter, so we can adopt a puppy! -B_

_No -K_

_Kurtttttt -B_

_Don't pout at your phone, it makes you look crazy -K_

_How did you know I was pouting at my phone? Can you see me right now? -B_

_I just know you, honey. And I know you're going to ask again, so it's still a no to the dog. -K_

_:( -B_

* * *

><p><em>Just saw the cutest bow tie while out shopping. Thought of you -K<em>

_Oh yeah? I just passed the Gershwin theatre. Can't wait till I'm seeing you perform on that stage one day. -B_

_Ok... I'm going back to the store and buying you that bow tie for being such an awesome boyfriend. -K_

_Yay! -B_

* * *

><p><em>So you are now dating Professor Blaine Anderson, of NYU :) -B<em>

_SHUT UP! You already got the job? -K_

_Yep. They loved me, apparently. I start in August, teaching voice and piano, which means we can move up here in July to get settled and everything. -B_

_I am so proud of you, honey. And July sounds perfect. You have made me so happy. I love you -K_

_I love you, too -B_

* * *

><p><em>I miss you... :( -B<em>

_Blaine, your flight home leaves in like, an hour. I'll see you later when I pick you up from the airport -K_

_I know... but I still miss you... -B_

_-sigh- I miss you, too -K_

* * *

><p><em>I miss you... -K<em>

_Kurt, my flight literally just landed. Did you really stalk the flight info board at the airport so you could text me exactly when my flight landed? -B_

_Maybe... -K_

_I'll see you in like, ten minutes -B_

_Yay! -K_

_I love you -B_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this chapter wasn't even supposed to exist, and yet it's the longest in this story, and also one of my favorites. It's just so fluffy! Not gonna lie, my favorite part of the chapter is the last part, with the texting back and forth between Klaine while Blaine was in NYC. Especially the last two convo's, where Blaine's all "I miss you" and Kurt's like "Oh hush you'll be fine," but then Kurt's like "I miss you" and Blaine teases him. :)

Huge thanks to **agypsyinclover **for helping me out with the smut some more. I've learned so much from her! I was pretty proud of this smut scene... I think I'm improving. But idk... _you_ tell _me._ Hope you guys liked this! There should be two more chapters. The next one is one I've had in mind since before I started writing this story, and it's gonna be a shocker!_  
><em>


	18. Graduation: Part 2

"Do you see him?" Blaine asked, leaning over in his seat to talk to Burt, who was sitting next to him, along with Carole, who was on Burt's other side.

"I don- OH! There! There he is! Right behind Finn! Do you see them Carole?" Burt exclaimed, pointing out their two sons as they filed into the Mckinley High gymnasium.

And sure enough, there Kurt was, dressed in a graduation robe- which he had taken the time to bedazzle the second he got his hands on it. No way was he going to blend in on his graduation day. Blaine grinned at how fabulous his boyfriend looked.

Blaine saw Kurt scanning the massive crowd in the bleachers, searching for his family, so he stood up and gave a wave, which Kurt spotted immediately and returned before taking his seat in the chairs set up on the basketball court, a huge smile on his face.

Burt patted Blaine on the back as he sat back down in his seat.

"I can't believe it. It feels like just yesterday we were out in the yard playing with his tea set," Burt sighed, trying his best to not become too emotional. Carole rubbed his back, tearing up over seeing her own son in a graduation robe.

"Blaine... I know I've said this before, but it feels more real today, so I'm going to repeat myself. I'm trusting you with my son. You guys will be going to New York in a few months, and he won't be my responsibility anymore. I know you love him, and I just hope you'll do everything you can to take care of him and protect him and love him."

"Burt... I'm going to be completely honest with you. I have been attached to Kurt from the moment I laid eyes on him. That attachment grew to love, and now I love your son more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. He's the one. I plan on marrying him one day, and he knows that. He is _the most_ important thing in my life. He's my number one priority. I'm so damn proud of him, and proud to be his. He doesn't need taking care of. He's strong. But I will be there anyway. I'll be there in case he does need me. And I'll be there because I can't be without him. You have nothing to worry about, Burt."

Burt nodded his head. "You're a good kid. I'm happy Kurt found someone as good as you. I'm sorry for all the things that came between us in the past. You know... I was always kind of rooting for you two, secretly. I knew it was wrong for a while, but at the same time, I could tell that you two were so right together, and I'm glad you two saw that when no one else could," Burt confessed, then caught Blaine off-guard by pulling him into a hug. It was awkward because of how they were sitting in the bleachers, but it made Blaine feel so immensely happy. He was accepted by Burt. His own family had never even accepted him, but Burt did, despite all of the drama of the past. Blaine was so completely grateful, all he could do was hug his boyfriend's father back.

When they pulled apart, all of the seniors had taken their seats and the graduation ceremony had begun.

And soon, Kurt would be a high school graduate. Soon, Blaine would have Kurt all he wanted. Soon, they would begin the first day of the rest of their lives together.

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you the 2011-2012 graduated class of William McKinley High School. Congratulations," Principal Figgins announced in his regular monotone voice, which was soon overridden with loud cheers and graduation caps being thrown in the air.<p>

This was it. Kurt Hummel was out of high school. He had made it! He would finally be leaving Lima, Ohio! He had to go find Blaine.

But before he could even make it out to the aisle, he was being dragged into a group hug by all of his glee club friends, and then they began to drag him down to the choir room for one last hurrah.

It looked like Blaine would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we finally made it!" Mercedes squealed, jumping up and down with the rest of the New Directions crew.<p>

"I know! New York City, here I come!" Rachel exclaimed.

They had all gathered inside the choir room for one last time as the whole group, and were celebrating and hashing out the final plans for their celebration party.

"So we'll meet at my place tomorrow night for the end-of-year celebration," Mr. Schuester clarified, trying to speak over the excitement in the room, making sure everyone was aware of the plans.

Mr. Schuester was about to try talking over the group again, when movement in the doorway of the choir room caught his attention.

"Blaine!" Kurt perked up upon hearing Mr. Schuester shout Blaine's name. Kurt looked around the room and finally found his boyfriend standing awkwardly on the outskirts of the group, shuffling his feet, waiting patiently for Kurt to finish celebrating with his friends. "It's good to see you! What brings you here? You should come to glee club celebration tomorrow ni-"

Mr. Schuester stopped dead in his tracks, because, at that moment, Kurt Hummel had run up to Blaine Anderson, grabbed him by the face, and kissed him, heatedly and passionately, right on the mouth, in front of everyone.

"I love you," Blaine said, plain as day, when they finally pulled apart, lopsided grins on both their faces.

And then silence.

Kurt and Blaine glanced around the room, Blaine's arms still wrapped low around Kurt's waist, where they had landed when he returned the unexpected kiss. They slowly took in all the shocked faces around the room, with the exception of Finn and Mercedes, who were both smiling at the two men.

"Oh... my..." Rachel finally started, but Kurt and Blaine just shrugged at the room and walked out hand in hand. Blaine owed Kurt a celebration, after all.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You guys have been together for <em>how <em>long?" Rachel asked once New Directions had finally cornered Kurt and Blaine at the party the next night.

"Since November, Rachel," Kurt sighed, twining his fingers with Blaine's, unconsciously leaning toward his boyfriend, for once feeling completely at ease with him while in public, not having to worry that he was showing too much affection.

"Totally called it!" Puck interjected. "I knew if you guys weren't fucking already, you would be after graduation!"

"Noah!" Kurt exclaimed, blushing.

"But come on guys... it was totally obvious. I mean, why else would Finn and Mercedes want to get you two in a room together in New York?" Santana shrugged.

"We were not obvious!" Blaine pouted.

"Yeah. You guys had no idea," Kurt backed up his boyfriend.

"I did!" Finn shouted.

"Me too!" Mercedes added.

"You guys don't count. We told you," Blaine argued back.

"I'm just glad you two got your act together. The sexual tension in the choir room was about to kill me," Mike said.

"And you guys are so cute together. I can't believe I didn't see it before," Brittany added.

"Well _I_ can't believe Mercedes and Finn were able to keep your secret," Quinn admitted, surprised that none of the other glee club members had found out sooner.

"Hey, we can keep a secret!" Mercedes argued.

"Well, I was semi-responsible for Burt finding out... but that was before I knew how important it was to keep it a secret!" Finn said.

"So you two are in love? And you both knew this before yesterday's kiss?" Rachel questioned again, wanting to make sure she had all the facts straight.

"Yes, Rachel. We are in love. Have been for a while now. We just... had to keep it a secret," Kurt explained.

"We started dating in November. Kurt's been my boyfriend for quite some time. He's kind of hard to resist," Blaine added, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at him, and they were just about to lean in for a quick kiss when Mr. Schuester stepped in.

"Hey... uhhh... I saw you guys all standing over here. Um... Kurt... Blaine... could I talk to you two for a minute? Alone?"

"Uhhh... sure, Will," Blaine said hesitantly, then followed him into the kitchen, dragging Kurt behind him, both nervous of how the teacher would react to them being together under his nose.

"Sooo... you two are together?" Mr. Schuester asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, then back at Mr. Schuester, then shrugged. "Yep."

"Okay... soo... when you guys shared a room in New York..." Mr. Schuester trailed off, feeling nervous and uncomfortable that he might have inadvertently promoted a student/teacher relationship.

"Well, technically... we were broken up when we _first _made that rooming assignment," Kurt tried.

"Oh god... you two got back together in New York," Mr. Schuester groaned. Yep. He was totally responsible for this.

"Ummm... yes..." Blaine coughed. Oh god this was awkward. He thought the worst would be over now that they had both graduated. But nope. This pretty much sucked.

"Kurt, your dad is going to kill me when he finds out. I can't believe I let this happen. What were you two thinking? I mean, it's fine that you're together now, but once everyone knows you were dating your teach-"

"Mr. Schuester!" Kurt interrupted. "It's fine. My parents already know. They found out around Christmas time. So you don't have to worry."

"Wait... what?" Mr. Schuester asked, completely in shock.

"Burt found out about us around Christmas time." Blaine stepped in to explain. "Of course, at first he didn't realize I was a teacher's assistant, but then he_ did_ know and it all kind of blew up for a while and Kurt and I broke up, but we got back together in New York and sat down and explained it all to Burt and he is perfectly fine with it."

"Oh... well then. That changes things. I mean, I still can't believe I didn't know. I can't believe it was all happening right under my nose..."

Kurt and Blaine both looked at one another with amused expressions on their faces, then burst into laughter.

"Why are you two laughing?" Mr. Schuester asked, feeling completely out of the loop.

Kurt and Blaine just started laughing even harder, grabbing onto one another to keep upright. They were both thinking the same thing- all the times they had made out or held hands in the choir room after glee club, the times Kurt would leave glee with Blaine and drive back to his apartment with him, the times they would blatantly sing to one another, the writing notes back and forth... it had all happened right under Mr. Schuester's nose. And they had gotten away with it.

They were laughing because it was kind of hilarious how oblivious Mr. Schuester and some of their glee club friends had been, but mainly... they were laughing because they were happy!

They had sneaked around for practically the whole year. They had kept their big secret. They had survived the year as a couple. And now, they were going to New York City as a couple in love- nothing more to their relationship than that. They had made it.

"I love you," Blaine gasped, once he finally managed to stop laughing for a few seconds, realizing that, by now, Mr. Schuester had left the room, deeming the two young men crazy.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied.

"We're crazy," Blaine said, a huge smile gracing his face.

"I can't believe we did this. I can't believe we had a secret relationship for practically a whole year..."

"Like I said... crazy," Blaine repeated.

"Just crazy for you, honey," Kurt replied, leaning down to place a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Sooo... in hindsight, do you have any regrets?" Blaine asked.

"Not a single one," Kurt answered, completely confident in his answer. It was the truth. Some aspects of their relationship had been rough, and he was sure they would have more rough times in the future. Just because their relationship wasn't a secret any more didn't mean they wouldn't have any more drama or problems. But Kurt knew they would get through them. Because they were together. They were in love. It didn't matter what anyone else thought... they were perfect for each other.

And now, they would take New York City by storm.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't worry, it's not really the end. I still have an epilogue :)

So did you guys expect Kurt and Blaine to reveal their relationship like that? I originally had planned for Blaine to kiss Kurt as he was walking across the stage to get his diploma, but I couldn't find any logical reason for Blaine to be up there, so choir room it was.

If this chapter doesn't make any sense, it's because I'm sick and a little delusional... so yeah. Sorry. God I hope this all makes sense.

Anyway... stick around for a short epilogue. I have no idea what I'm going to include in it, but I do know it will involve a little insight to Kurt and Blaine's life in NYC.

Thanks for reading, guys, and THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH for all of the wonderful reviews you left. Like, seriously, you guys have made me so happy. I loved writing this, and I'm so happy you guys got to enjoy it, too.


	19. Epilogue

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked.

The day had finally come. Kurt and Blaine had moved to New York City. That very same morning, the pair had stood in Kurt's home, hugged his family goodbye, and left Ohio for good. They caught a flight, grabbed a taxi, and now here they were- standing in front of their door inside of their new apartment- their new home.

Kurt nodded his head, eyes still closed, just how Blaine had instructed him to.

"Okay... open your eyes!" Blaine announced as he unlocked the door and tugged Kurt inside.

Kurt opened his eyes and let out a squeal.

"Oh my god, Blaine! It's perfect!" Kurt yelled, jumping up and down excitedly before running off to explore.

The apartment was small- only one bedroom and bathroom, but it had a kitchen with beautiful appliances, a gorgeous hardwood floor, was in nice condition, and had a view to die for. It was exactly how Kurt had imagined his first home in New York City would look like. It was perfect.

"Did I do good?" Blaine asked, walking up behind Kurt, who was now standing in the middle of the bedroom, looking around in awe. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, standing on his toes to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You did good, honey," Kurt sighed, then turned his head to kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Was that the last box?" Blaine asked as he finished putting up all of their dishes in the kitchen cabinet.<p>

"That was it. We are all moved in... well, technically. Everything is at least out of the boxes, even if it's not quite in place yet," Kurt answered, shouting from the bathroom where he was unpacking his lotions and facial products.

"Good enough! Can we go to bed now? I'm tired," Blaine whined, slumping into the bedroom, grabbing Kurt and dragging him with him as he passed the bathroom.

"Okay, okay! Let me go!" Kurt laughed, but Blaine simply grabbed Kurt even tighter and lifted him into his arms, bridal style.

"Weren't you supposed to do this earlier? Like, when we first walked in?" Kurt poked fun at Blaine.

"No, that's only when we get married," Blaine retorted, kissing Kurt on his cheek.

"Oh, right. Silly me."

When they reached the bed, Blaine gently laid Kurt down and tenderly undressed him until he was just down to his boxers. Blaine then did the same to himself, and laid down next to Kurt in bed, snuggling into him, laying his head on Kurt's bare chest.

"Hey Blaine..." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We live together. In New York City."

"Yeah."

"We'll get to wake up next to each other every morning."

"Yeah."

"We'll get to have breakfast together every day."

"Yeah."

"We get to act all domestic and cute."

"Yeah."

"We get to come home to each other after a long day of classes."

"Yeah."

"We get to have sex as much as we like."

"_Oh yeah_." Blaine rolled over so he was on top of Kurt and began kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p>"Soooo... how was your first day of teaching, Professor Anderson?" Kurt asked as his boyfriend plopped down on the couch next to him after a long day of work.<p>

"Wonderful! I loved it. There are so many talented kids there, baby. And they're all so excited to learn. It's such a great atmosphere. I'm really going to like it there," Blaine replied, snuggling closer to Kurt, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Yay! I'm so proud of you, honey!"

"And they're not just talented. There's just something about students... that make them so... _hot_," Blaine teased, fanning himself.

"Blaine! You are impossible!" Kurt squealed, smacking his boyfriend playfully on the arm.

"I mean, I don't know if it's the whole younger guy thing, or that potential at corrupted innocence, or their beautiful singing voices..." Blaine trailed off.

"You're horrible!" Kurt laughed.

"But you love me," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt lightly on the lips.

"I do," Kurt said as they broke apart.

"Well, what about you? How was AMDA today?"

"Well... there's this one professor... he is _gorgeous_. Do you think he'd be down with dating a student? I mean, I know it's risky..."

"Oh boy..." Blaine sighed. Kurt giggled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, get dressed! We're having a date night!" Blaine exclaimed Friday night when he got back from teaching classes. He wanted to celebrate his and Kurt's first week of classes, and he hadn't had the chance to take Kurt out on a date since they moved to New York City, so this was way overdue.<p>

"Am I not dressed now?" Kurt asked sarcastically, gesturing to the outfit he was currently wearing.

"Those are your school clothes," Blaine sighed. "You and I both know you want to change into your date clothes. But, for the record, you look gorgeous regardless."

"You know me so well..." Kurt ran up to Blaine and gave him a quick kiss before darting off to the bedroom to change clothes, not even bothering to hide his excitement.

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked an hour later as he and Blaine left their apartment and started walking down the street.

"Remember when I told you I found our new coffee shop?"

"Yes! Oh, yay! I can't wait to see it! And, before you even ask, it's still a no to the dog."

"How did you-" Blaine asked, staring incredulously at his boyfriend, surprised that he had even remembered that Blaine had mentioned the dog shelter next to the coffee shop all those months ago.

"Believe it or not, I know you, honey," Kurt shrugged, taking Blaine's hand as they walked.

"...Are you sure we can't get a dog?"

"_Blaine_," Kurt protested, giving Blaine a warning look.

"_Pleaseeee," _Blaine whined, giving Kurt puppy eyes.

"Argh! Fine! Just... not today," Kurt gave in. Honestly, he would be willing to do anything if it meant making Blaine happy.

"Wait... really?" Blaine asked, not believing it had been so easy for Kurt to give in.

"Don't test me, Anderson," Kurt snapped, but reassuringly squeezed Blaine's hand.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Blaine squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kurt smiled.

"Oh! We're here!" Blaine stopped walking and gestured to the coffee shop they were standing in front of. It was almost an exact replica of The Lima Bean. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes.

"Blaine-"

"I know. Spooky, right?" Blaine replied, knowing Kurt had noticed the similarities, too. Blaine had been so pleased with himself when he found this coffee shop. The Lima Bean was the only place in Ohio that Blaine had been sad to leave behind. He and Kurt had had endless dates there. Their first "date" had even been there, if you counted Blaine showing up when he knew Kurt would be there just so they could talk as a date. So when Blaine had found this coffee shop, he just knew that it was meant to be.

Kurt and Blaine ordered their usual drinks, then took a table near the back. Kurt smiled at the thought that this would be their new regular table. They held hands across the table as they sipped on their drinks and chatted easily about their weeks. Occasionally, Blaine would lean over the table and place a quick kiss on Kurt's lips, which would leave Kurt blushing and glancing around the coffee shop to make sure no one had noticed.

And that's when Kurt realized it. No one had noticed. And when they did, they would just smile, then go back to their own business. No one cared. No one was judging them. No one knew about their past. No one knew that Blaine used to work at Kurt's school. No one cared that there was a few years difference between the pair- which was actually kind of hard to tell at first glance, especially since Kurt was taller. And no one cared that they were gay. And, more importantly, Kurt didn't feel like he had to hide any of this anymore. He didn't have to hide his relationship with Blaine for fear of getting caught. He didn't have to hide the fact that he was gay for fear of getting hurt. He could truly be himself now. He had dreamed of this for years. He had dreamed of a new beginning in New York City- a brand new start where he could live out his dreams and be himself and have the wonderful future he had always dreamed of. And now, here it was happening, right before his eyes, and he was sharing it with the man of his dreams.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I just realized something..."

"What's that?"

"We made it."

"Yes, we did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my gosh, you guys... I so don't want this to be over... but, unfortunately, it looks like this story has come to an end. Not gonna lie... I cried when I wrote the last line. I have had SO much fun writing this. Thank you all SO, SO much for sticking with it, and for all of your lovely reviews. They truly made me smile.

Also, stay tuned to my tumblr and FF profile, because I have a book coming out before Christmas! (My tumblr is **Moonshoespotterstarkid**)


End file.
